Second Chance
by NAO-chan33
Summary: Tricked and betrayed by those around her, 22 year old Nami Tsukimukai vowed to get her revenge as she died unjustly in a car accident. Fortunately, a divine entity decided to be merciful and gave her a second chance at living by sending her soul back to her 11 year old self. Now she has around 11 years left to fulfill her goals. (Miyuki Kazuya x OC) (Indefinite Hiatus)
1. Prologue

**Greetings.**

 **It will take a while before Miyuki shows up (He will show up in chapter 16+), but there will be a few references here and there as the chapters go by. Remember, this is a very OC-driven story, so the OC will be the main focus (rather than focusing only on the plot of Diamond no Ace). If you don't like that, then don't read.**

 **I wanted to try something new, so that's why I started this one. I'm not sure if I'll ever finish writing my stories since I'm really busy and frequently changing my mind all the time, but hope you enjoy reading it.**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! Thank you!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **memory**

[ ] **\- thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Diamond no Ace.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

[Was it all a dream...? Everything?]

A female found herself staring at the unfamiliar darkness that surrounded her. Tears accumulated, falling like drops of pearls.

"Nami." A clear voice reverberated through the room. She turned her head towards the middle-aged woman. "It is time for you to choose."

"Choose...?" Nami's voice cracked.

"Yes, choose..." The woman helped Nami sit up. "Choose if you want to relive your life again or reincarnate into a different body."

"I... I want to relive my life again." She wanted to fix it all from her mistakes to her stubbornness.

* * *

 **Keep the reviews coming! :D**


	2. Her Death

**Greetings.**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! Thank you!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **memory**

[ ] **\- thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Diamond no Ace.**

* * *

 **Her Death**

* * *

A twenty-two year old female leaned against the door of the car, staring out at the restless streets of Tokyo. Her eyes appeared listless while the young male next to her enthusiastically tried to get her attention.

[I can't even protect them...]

She watched a teenage girl with pure envy and sadness as she happily held hands with her boyfriend.

[How pathetic of me...]

"Nami, what kind of wedding do you want? A big one? Maybe we can do it at a big hotel and we can even invite those commoner friends of yours!" The male proudly flashed a smile when she glanced at him.

Burning anger and disgust flickered in her eyes for a moment before it disappeared as if it never existed in the first place. "I don't care. You can decide for yourself." Her monotonous voice lacked any sign of emotions.

Slight hurt settled on his face, but he tried to cover it up with another smile. "I understand, but I hope you will warm up to me soon. After all, you did accept my marriage invitation."

From his words, she looked at him coldly. "I only accepted it in order to protect the ones I love. Do not expect anything more from me." He shivered before facing the other direction.

When she saw her destination from a short distance, she called out to the driver to stop. The young male grabbed her wrist harshly. "Don't stop!" He warned the driver in a threatening tone. The driver never stopped in fear of receiving the anger of the young Master.

"Where do you think you are going? Weren't we going to look at the hotel together for our wedding?" His sickly sweet voice breathed near her ear.

She shook off his hand, but his hold strengthened. She muttered to him. "Go by yourself. I have other things that I need to do."

"Are you breaking the deal?" His warm countenance shattered, revealing a sneering and chilly face.

It could have been because of the stress that built up inside of her and because of the pressure that assaulted from every direction, but she felt so suffocated as if she was drowning in an endless body of heavy water.

Her future, which used to look so bright, now became one of vague bleakness. She wanted to scream and fight back, but with her loved ones becoming hostages, she could not do so that easily.

No matter how much she searched for a way out and for a way to save them all, this male and his family, along with some of her family members, blocked the exits that she wished for.

[Would it be all in vain? This wedding? My life?]

Horror dawned on her face.

All she wanted now was to disappear from him and from the world.

She bit her lip in an effort to stop herself from throwing insults in his direction. "Why on earth would I do something like that, _dear_?" She spat out with underlying disgust.

Before she could say anything else, the driver cried out in surprise, swerving the car in another direction. Unfortunately, another car headed in that same direction. They screamed when the two cars crashed, flipping their car to the side and eventually on its back.

[This wasn't what I meant by disappearing...]

Her consciousness began fading away as she saw from the corner of her eye a small animal.

[I'm going to die because of a dog...And I didn't even get to get my revenge...]

[At least, kill that man too...]

She cursed inwardly before blacking out forever.

* * *

 **Keep the reviews coming! :D**


	3. Age 11 Again

**Greetings.**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! Thank you!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **memory**

[ ] **\- thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Diamond no Ace.**

* * *

 **Age 11 Again**

* * *

Her eyes flickered open. For some reason, her body ached tremendously as if she went through consecutive torture sessions. Her skin flared sensitively and her bones felt like mush.

[What on earth is going on...]

She remembered how she chose to relive her life, but she doubted that such a lucky event could happen. She then recalled the car accident and assumed that she was currently in the hospital room and somehow miraculously survived.

[If only I did go back in time...]

Such dreams were just a dream in the end.

"How are you feeling?" A nurse walked up to her as she checked Nami's condition.

"Horrible." She managed to spit out before coughing.

"Here's some water." The nurse gently helped her up as she drank the water greedily. Strangely, the nurse looked taller and bigger than she expected.

"You're quite tall." Nami commented before giving back the cup.

The nurse giggled. "That's because I'm an adult."

Nami blinked before replying. "Huh? I'm an adult too."

"You're still eleven, but if you want to believe that you're an adult, that's fine too." She pat her head softly.

[Eleven...?]

[I'm eleven? If I'm eleven again, then...]

She quickly hid the shock on her face from the nurse. When the nurse left, a young man and woman entered the room. "Nami-sama."

[Those two... Ah, I remember now... They were my family's head domestic workers.]

She then noticed the despair and sorrow hidden in the depths of their eyes.

[Why did I never notice...and to think that I pushed them away before too. I was such a fool back then.]

"Sebastian. Maria. Please bring me a mirror and some food." Nami ordered the two swiftly.

"Understood." The two bowed before they left.

Once Maria brought the mirror to Nami, she stared at her rough appearance. Bandages wrapped around her body as if she was a mummy. She sighed when she found her plain brown eyes to be small, her pale skin to look soft under the light, and her long brown hair to be a little messy.

She considered herself to be pretty average as an adult; even though she had a few admirers in the past, she did not think that she was super attractive and could maybe be considered to be a little above average. After all, her face shape was round and her body was not an hourglass, even with some curves. She looked more like a child than an adult if anything.

She sighed again.

[At least, I don't have to worry about my butt and bust size in the future.]

She almost snorted at the thought, but held it in due to Maria's curious gaze.

"Nami-sama, are you feeling alright today?" Her voice quivered as if afraid that Nami might lash out like a hurt animal.

"Of course, Maria. No need to worry. Thank you for bringing me the mirror." At her words, Maria looked terrified as if she just saw a ghost.

[Was I that bad as a child? I mean I knew I was pretty depressed and moody after the thieves killed my family and almost killed me, but man... She doesn't need to be that scared.]

* * *

 **Keep the reviews coming! :D**


	4. Preparation for D-Day (1)

**Greetings.**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! Thank you!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **memory**

[ ] **\- thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Diamond no Ace.**

* * *

 **Preparation for D-Day (1)**

* * *

Once Sebastian returned with a tray of food, Nami nibbled on the bland food. She carefully observed the two at the corner of her eye.

[That's right... I'm not acting normal... This is right after the massacre. I need to be more timid and afraid, but...]

"Sebastian." Nami called out.

"Yes, Nami-sama." Sebastian bowed, waiting for her orders.

"How many days has it been since that incident?"

"It has been exactly 35 days."

Nami frowned to herself, noting his words.

[In that case, I'll soon meet my other family members... No. They are my aunt's family.]

A small sneer graced her lips for a moment before fading away.

"Aunt must be on her way here then." She commented.

"Yes. Your aunt will arrive in a week." Sebastian muttered. His eyes narrowed as if the very thought was abhorred.

"Let's give them a most-fitting welcome then." Nami's fists tightened. "Maria."

"Yes, Nami-sama."

"Bring all of the papers to me."

"But-"

"Do it."

"I understand."

Once Maria walked out of the room, Sebastian murmured. "Please do not blame Maria for being hesitant, Nami-sama. It hasn't been that long since the incident, so she is worried."

"I do not blame her. However, I cannot allow my aunt to do as she pleases. If she takes the company from me, our future will be in great turmoil." She looked at Sebastian. "I cannot cry forever, Sebastian. I have to win against Aunt this time. If I don't, I..."

Seeing the turmoil and inner struggle in his mistress' eyes, he bowed to her. "I will do everything in my power to help you succeed. Maria and I will not leave you alone. That would go against all of our principles. After all, your family has helped us both tremendously in the past. To leave you to fend for yourself against those pack of wolves... That would be unreasonable and a shameful action to take."

"Thank you, Sebastian." Nami tiredly smiled to him.

He watched his young mistress with relief and with sadness. After all, she grew up too fast in his opinion. "Do you have any other orders for me?"

"Bring uncle to me immediately and on the day my aunt arrives." She whispered out.

"Understood."

She then looked out the window with a solemn expression.

[This time... This time, I'll bring you down first before you take me down, Aunt. I won't give you anything even if I die in this lifetime. The company... My family assets... Those I care about... I will take you _down_ before you touch a single strand of my hair.]

[A week... That should be enough time to prepare for D-day.]

Her lips widened into a smirk.

* * *

 **Keep the reviews coming! :D**


	5. Preparation for D-Day (2)

**Greetings.**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! Thank you!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **memory**

[ ] **\- thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Diamond no Ace.**

* * *

 **Preparation for D-Day (2)**

* * *

 _"Aunt! You said that you would keep your promise to me! We even signed a contract, didn't we?"_ Twenty-two year old Nami screamed. Unwilling tears sprouted from the corner of her eyes. _"That's why I was out of your sight until I graduated from high school!"_

 _"Foolish girl. The contract just says that my husband can act as the CEO with the help of your grandfather."_ Her aunt sneered as she threw the contract that was signed by the eleven year old Nami into the air. _"It doesn't mean that he has to give up his position after your grandfather retires. Since it doesn't go against anything in the contract, realize that this company now belongs to me."_

 _"That can't be..."_ Her wishes and her dreams shattered into a million pieces.

 _"My husband will continue to be the president and your uncle will be thrown out. Of course, your grandfather no longer holds any power, so now you'll have no one to protect you. Not that you had any in the first place."_

 _"How dare you, Lisa!"_ Her uncle growled as he stood in front of Nami protectively. _"I never knew you would fall so low and take advantage of your niece, especially after that tragedy! Do you truly believe that the stakeholders would accept your husband as the successor? He is friends with our enemy, the Hinata Household!"_

Her aunt laughed wholeheartedly. _"Nami... You care deeply about your foster family, don't you?"_

 _"What... What about them..."_ She suddenly had a terrible feeling.

She tapped her chin with her finger thoughtfully. _"Well since my husband is great friends with the Hinata Household, we decided to arrange a marriage between you and their second son. Isn't that wonderful?"_

 _"And why would I even accept that?"_

 _"If you don't, that foster father will lose his factory and his son will lose his position in society as a baseball player."_ Her lips widened into a smile.

 _"Lisa, how could you say such a horrendous thing?!"_ Her uncle turned towards Nami. _"Nami, don't you dare accept that, we can always think of something else. I will definitely not allow them to do that to your foster family."_

 _"It's your choice."_ Her aunt walked towards the door. _"I'll give you 24 hours to decide. I will be waiting for a good answer, Nami."_

 _"What do I..."_ Her mind turned blank. She wondered if this was all a bad dream, but she knew that she had to get a hold of herself.

 _"Nami, let's talk to your grandfather about this. They can't just take the company from both of us like that without reason. The stakeholders are also against your aunt and her husband. After all, her husband has been acting as the president since you were eleven, but his performance without grandfather's help has been atrocious. Because of that, none of the stakeholders want him in power."_ Her uncle held her hand to reassure her. _"I also won't let you marry that madman. It would be disgraceful if the Tsukimukai Household married into the Hinata Household anyways."_

 _"Grandmother likes aunt though. I doubt grandfather will be able to voice his concerns and opinions because of that."_ Nami's shoulders slumped, remembering how grandfather never stopped her aunt from hitting her for no reason and how grandmother looked at her as if she was lower than an amoeba.

 _"You know how good I am at convincing your grandmother. Do not worry, Nami. I will be sure to get their support."_ He pat her head just like the old days. _"I'm sorry that I wasn't... No. I'm sorry that I was useless and didn't help you when you needed it the most after your parents were killed in front of you."_

 _"It's okay... I was foolish and pushed away my family's workers when I shouldn't have. I was foolish. They were willing to help me and yet I didn't accept it."_ She looked at the floor in shame. _"Anyways, you're right, uncle. I suppose I'll take a chance on this. Let's hurry and go see them then."_

Her smile was strained but she believed in her uncle. He really was wonderful at persuading people. That's why he was the respected COO of the company. In all honesty, she felt that her uncle should have taken over as the acting CEO, but because of her stupid actions when she was eleven, that didn't end up happening.

As they spent the night at grandfather's place, her uncle talked to her grandparents all night while she slept. When she went to her uncle's room to ask him of the result of last night's discussion, no one seemed to answer, so she finally opened the door. What she found was her uncle's corpse.

 _[Either he hung himself or someone made it look like he hung himself.]_

After everyone else saw this, she glanced at her grandfather for his reaction, but strangely, her grandfather did not bat an eyelid. There was no trace of horror or care for her uncle's death. This struck her as odd and suspicious.

 _[Could it be that grandfather was an accomplice with grandmother and aunt all along?]_

She really hoped that was not the case, but as the day passed by and once she stood in front of her aunt, she knew that it was true. She was tricked thoroughly from the very start and there was no way out to escape from their traps.

 _"What is your answer, dear?"_

Her eyes darkened, but her voice shakily answered. _"I accept the marriage invitation."_

 _"Good child."_ The voices began to fade and everything turned black.

* * *

 **Keep the reviews coming! :D**


	6. Preparation for D-Day (3)

**Greetings.**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! Thank you!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **memory**

[ ] **\- thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Diamond no Ace.**

* * *

 **Preparation for D-Day (3)**

* * *

"Nami-sama!" Sebastian shook her awake. She groggily opened her eyes and yawned, wiping her apparent wet eyes.

"What's the big deal...? I was sleeping."

"You were thrashing and crying about. I had to wake you. I apologize for that. Would you like some water?"

She nodded. As she drank the water, she recalled the day when she confronted her aunt about the possible foul play in regards to uncle's death. Even though she did not clearly say that she killed uncle, it was obvious that she had a hand in it. Because of that, she began to fear for her life and for her foster family's lives.

"Sebastian."

"Yes, Nami-sama."

"Do you think there is a possibility that aunt had a hand in my parents' deaths?"

Now that she thought about it, her aunt did act strange and antsy around her for some time. It was only when she graduated from high school that her aunt started to act confident and became even more annoying. Her uncle's death left no traces and even if there was one, it wasn't enough to persecute her aunt's family.

A criminal who tastes the pleasure of committing a crime and succeeds from their actions will most likely do it again for their own convenience and desires. Knowing aunt's personality, that was a huge possibility. Even though she couldn't get me killed, she knew that just eradicating my parents was good enough. Unfortunately for her, I wasn't going to give her a chance to manipulate me this time.

[Not anymore.]

"There is a possibility. Would you like me to look into it?" Sebastian might be a domestic worker for my family, but he was also an expert in information gathering and was in charge of a huge intelligence network. There was nothing that could hide from him if he so chose.

"We only have 6 more days. Get it done before aunt arrives. Also find any dirt on my aunt and her husband. If you can, tell me if there are any conflicts between aunt and her son as well. Bring me all of the evidence and if you find any solid evidence that shows that my aunt had a hand in killing my parents... Bring me the strongest prosecutor and police detective you know of on the day my aunt arrives. Money won't be a problem."

"Understood." Sebastian took out his cellphone and walked out of the room.

"Maria."

"Yes, Nami-sama."

"This will be a long-term mission. However, if you can get it done quickly, that would be for the best."

"What are your orders?"

Nami handed Maria a small note. "Here are a list of names of our major stakeholders and shareholders. I want you to figure out their weaknesses and any important background information that they are trying to hide from us. Do the same for my grandparents." Her eyes narrowed. "My grandmother and grandfather are awfully suspicious for not helping me during this time of need. Something is fishy and I need to find out what it is. Is that clear?"

"Yes. I shall get it done immediately." Maria bowed before walking out with the note in her pocket.

* * *

 **Keep the reviews coming! :D**


	7. Preparation for D-Day (4)

**Greetings.**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! Thank you!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **memory**

[ ] **\- thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Diamond no Ace.**

* * *

 **Preparation for D-Day (4)**

* * *

"My niece, I'm sorry that I didn't visit you." Her uncle appeared with a strained smile. He had sunken dark circles under his exhausted eyes. Hints of red stained his eyes. She knew that he was obviously mourning the loss of her parents and busied himself with piles of work.

[Such a self-destructive attitude. It can't be helped though. Uncle took a long time before he was able to accept the deaths of my parents...]

"Uncle, I apologize for calling you out like this, especially when you are busy." Nami sat up tall, watching him carefully.

He shook his head. "If my niece wants me to come, I'll always come no matter how busy I am."

"Thank you, uncle." She gave him a sweet smile before turning serious. "Let's get straight to the point then."

At her words, he sat down on a stool, waiting for her to speak. "Go ahead."

"Aunt will be coming over in a few days. She will try to trick me into giving the company to her."

"What? I don't think your aunt will do such a thing." He laughed in disbelief.

Nami's eyes flashed with pure anger for a brief moment. "Would you be able to say that if I proved that aunt had a hand in killing my parents?"

"..." He stopped laughing and looked at her thoughtfully. "I suppose you have proof?"

"Yes." She turned towards Sebastian. "Show it to him."

Her uncle's face darkened when he saw the evidence. "I never knew that your aunt would do such a thing, but now, I can't refute the truth."

"I refuse to allow aunt to get away with this."

"But if it's just your aunt, then her husband can still try to take the company from you."

"No matter..." She smirked. "I will be sending him to hell with her."

"What are you planning, my dear niece?"

"Nothing much. It's just that they should really know that greediness will be their greatest downfall and will become their own personal hell."

"If you need any help, I will help." He pat her head gently as if to reassure her that he was there for her.

"Thank you, uncle." She smiled. "I called you here for another reason as well."

"What is it?"

"When aunt comes, I need you here with me. She won't dare to fight against me if you're there. After all, you are the second most powerful in the company in regards to influence, besides grandfather."

"If my presence will stop your aunt from trying to trick you, then I will gladly stand next to you."

"Thank you, uncle. Your presence will help me a lot."

He merely smiled in response.

"Uncle, I want to obtain my parents' stocks, so that I can sustain myself and my family workers. Would that be possible?" She waited for his answer.

"If that is what you want, I will get that done before your aunt arrives. Is there anything else that you want?"

"I want to keep the house. It still holds memories of my parents no matter what happened..."

"I understand. I'll make sure it's clean and organized by the time you're released from the hospital."

"I also want to take my aunt's son under my wing." At her words, he looked startled as if he was hearing wrong. "Once his parents are in jail, he'll be all alone. I don't want him to be alone. That would be too cruel of me."

"Don't you think he will be cruel to you? After all, he is your aunt's."

"No. I doubt he harbors love for his parents."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because they abuse him physically and emotionally." Disgust flashed in her eyes. "While I cannot persecute them with DV, I can at least protect him until he grows up. He's only 7 and he has to deal with that. Once I get him under my wing, I want him to go under counseling for at least a year unless he hates it. PTSD is hard to suppress, but I know that he can do it if he wants to."

"In that case, I'll get that done as well. I know that you wouldn't take impulsive actions anyways. You probably have evidence for that too?"

"Yes. It's not something that I intend to show to others though."

"Understandable." Uncle looked like he was lost in thought.

"That is all that I wanted to discuss with you." She held her uncle's hand gently. "Just look forward to the day that aunt arrives. It will surely be pure entertainment for you. I won't let my parents die in vain."

"I look forward to it, my dear." His stern face softened into a puddle of adoration. "As long as you are safe, then your parents will be happy and I will also be happy."

"Thank you, uncle." Nami's lips widened into a small smile. "For me, if you are happy, then I will be happy as well."

She watched as her uncle held back the tears that were threatening to pour out of his eyes. Her heart warmed at the very sight.

[How lucky I am...]

* * *

 **Keep the reviews coming! :D**


	8. D-Day (1)

**Greetings.**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! Thank you!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **memory**

[ ] **\- thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Diamond no Ace.**

* * *

 **D-Day (1)**

* * *

"Aunt. "

"Niece. It has been a while. How are you feeling?"

"Get to the point. What do you want?"

"How rude. Haven't you learned manners from your parents?"

Her eyes narrowed ever so slightly as she merely gave her aunt a firm smile. "I learned from the best."

"Oh? And what did you learn?"

"Why, isn't it obvious? I learned that I should change my manners accordingly. In this case, it will be to the person in front of me." Nami laughed airily. "A mere reflection. Can you fault me on that, my dear aunt?"

Her aunt's eyebrow twitched before giggling as if she did not hear Nami's deprecating words. "Of course not. Your parents _just_ died. I don't suppose my precious niece won't fault me on that? I was not trying to insult them. The dead should stay as the dead."

"Haven't you heard of karma, aunt? You should watch yourself carefully. We never know who is watching our every move. The moth that tries to act like a butterfly will eventually be burned by the light."

"The butterfly that mistakes a hand as a flower will wither into despair."

The tension in the room solidified into one of aggressiveness and pure analysis.

"...Mother...?" Her aunt's seven year old son, Himon, peeked out from behind her, watching Nami with his big innocent eyes.

"Shut your mouth. Can't you see that _mother_ is currently talking to your cousin?!"

Nami watched with growing anger when Himon shrank in fear. "It seems like aunt has no ability to nurture the light properly."

"What did you say?!" Her aunt showed an ugly face.

"Fear hinders growth and blocks potentiality."

"An adult takes the best action. A child would know nothing."

Nami snorted at her words. Her aunt's eyebrows furrowed. "An educated child has more maturity than a greedy middle-aged woman. Do you know why?" When she found that her aunt said nothing, she continued.

"An educated child understands that they should not take things that aren't theirs from others in the first place. They understand that they should treat others the way they want to be treated." Nami glared at her aunt. "Inflicting any kind of pain to someone with less power is not something an adult should be proud of doing. I suppose _old_ people lost their ability to use their brains and can no longer comprehend the words of the young."

"Nami. Let's get straight to the point. I want to talk about the company."

"Of course."

"Since you are still very young, you cannot succeed the company. Not to mention, your parents died. There is no one else in your family that can take care of the company. In that case, shouldn't someone act as the head until you are of age?"

Once Nami heard her aunt's words, her gaze chilled.

[Saying the same words as the past... Aunt... This will be your first mistake.]

"Is that so, aunt?" She faced her aunt's son. "Himon, if you would be so kind, can you buy me some juice?" He hesitantly walked up to her as she handed him some cash. "I have been craving some orange juice for a while."

His eyes brightened up when Nami smiled warmly to him. He eagerly nodded and carefully took the money from her hand. "Himon, if there is some money leftover, you can buy something for yourself too. It'll be your cousin's treat."

"Okay. Thank you, cousin." He shyly smiled with his cheeks flushed red. Without waiting for his mother's response, he dashed out of the room.

The moment he left, Nami's eyes darkened. "Uncle. Are you there?"

Startled, her aunt looked around the room as if hoping that he was not there.

Her uncle opened the door and walked in with a comfortable smile. "Yes, I am here, my dear. I just arrived. Did I miss anything?"

"You haven't missed a thing at all." She sneered at her aunt and her husband. "In fact, it was just the beginning. Isn't that right, my _precious aunt_?"

Her uncle smirked. "Oh...?"

"What are you on about, niece?!" Her aunt scowled.

"Apparently, my _dear aunt_ wants to take over the company herself. With what right does she have...?" Everyone's faces hardened at her words.

* * *

 **Keep the reviews coming! :D**


	9. D-Day (2)

**Greetings.**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! Thank you!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **memory**

[ ] **\- thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Diamond no Ace.**

* * *

 **D-Day (2)**

* * *

"Niece, how can you say such a rude thing to your aunt?" Her husband, Yowa, glowered at Nami with obvious disdain.

"Isn't it quite obvious?" She sneered. "After all, Aunt Lisa is so adamant about me handing over the company to the hands of yourself!"

"You're still a child, so you wouldn't understand!" He scowled. "Handing it over to us would be the ideal situation, so that by the time you're an adult, the transition in handing the company back to you will be smoother."

"Why don't you drop the act? As if you're planning on handing the company back to me!" Nami slammed her fist on the table. The others flinched at the harsh sound. "In the first place, it would be much more appropriate if uncle were to be the one to succeed the company. Unlike you, uncle understands the company completely and holds the position of COO right now."

"Because he does a wonderful job as the COO, we shouldn't give him the position of CEO right now. The company still needs his expertise."

She snorted. "Is that so?"

"Of course!" He seemed to truly believe that.

"How ignorant or shall I say desperate?" Nami glared at the two. "If you look at the data, especially in America, it's quite obvious. Handing over the company to an outsider spells trouble. Not to mention, the role of CEO is usually given to the previous COO of the company once the current CEO retires. While the succession plan has not been solidified by my parents, I did the honors of doing that myself."

"What do you mean?!" Aunt screamed out.

"It has been approved by the major stockholders and the Board." Nami pulled out the copies of the documents from her drawer before throwing at their faces. The papers flew around them as if mocking them.

"From this day forward, uncle will become CEO while the previous CFO will become the COO of the company. The other positions have been given to the right people as well." She watched with glee as her aunt's face darkened. " _This company will never be yours_."

"You... YOU-" Aunt Lisa raised her hand to hit when uncle stopped her.

"Don't you dare harm her, Lisa!" He snarled. "You not only tried to take the company from her, but now, you believe that you have the right to hit her?!"

She quieted down in fear.

"I will not allow you to touch a single hair on her head from this day forward." He warned.

"You will not be receiving my inheritance as well. Thankfully, my parents at least covered that part." Nami calmly stated.

"What do you mean by that?" Uncle Yowa's face paled considerably.

"That means that I inherited the stocks and have now become one of the major stockholders of the company. While my uncle will be acting as a guardian until I am of age, I am still the one who holds the power over it. I also inherited the house." She smiled. "Since uncle has decided to take over the role of the guardian, I do not need to go to a foster home or need to be adopted by you and aunt."

"Do you think that your grandparents will approve of this?!" Aunt screamed once more.

"How tiresome. The swine shouldn't be so greedy. After all, I will _never_ cast my pearls before the swine. Not in this lifetime or the next."

[Never again...]

"Your grandmother is the one who has the final say in everything!" She snapped in anger.

"Grandmother... Then ask her to come to me. I won't pull back the approved plans unless _grandmother and grandfather_ give me a very good reason as to why I shouldn't go with these plans." Nami looked bored as she examined her fingernails.

"Once I retire as the new CEO, family members will not automatically become the next successor." Uncle interrupted aunt's tirade.

"WHAT?!" Aunt Lisa paled.

Nami laughed out loud. "If you look at the plans, you will see that the successor will be passed onto the COO or CFO. The CMO will take over as the COO and so forth. In other words, _aunt,_ the successor will no longer be determined by outsiders, by genes, or by the major stockholders."

[Unless the CEO does a terrible job, then the major stockholders can vote, impeach the CEO, and give the position to the person next in line.]

She smirked. "Also, the stockholders will no longer be seen as the first priority in the company's decision-making process. The business will now start prioritizing the employees first before prioritizing the customers and then the stockholders."

"That is a disaster in its own making!" Uncle Yowa yelled out.

"Considering that the world is becoming more globalized and humanistic, I believe this step will solidify our reputation and brand around the world. We will become the foreleaders of change and execute it well. We do not need the _old_ to ruin our future."

"Doing this all at once will bring about the fall of the company. Even an amateur will know that!" Uncle Yowa's eyes darkened.

"Who said that we're doing all of these changes at once?" Nami sighed. "It'll be implemented slowly and efficiently."

"Why are you doing this to us?!" Aunt Lisa's voice broke.

"First of all, I have zero interest in succeeding the company, even after I graduate from college in the future. I have my own plans and do not want anyone to interfere with that." Nami gave a thin smile. "However, it does not mean that I want to hand over to a bunch of greedy swine. That would stain and shame the hard work that my parents and my uncle put into for this company. My grandparents might have started the business but it was my parents and my uncle who built it to what it is now." She snapped.

"Any other questions, _aunt_?" Her eyes coldly watched their every move.

* * *

 **Keep the reviews coming! :D**


	10. D-Day (3)

**Greetings.**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! Thank you!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **memory**

[ ] **\- thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Diamond no Ace.**

* * *

 **D-Day (3)**

* * *

Her aunt stayed silent as her husband shook in seething rage.

"Shall we move onto the next topic?" Nami's hands clasped together. Her finger tapped in a calm rhythmic manner.

When they did not reply, she called out to Sebastian. "Yes, Nami-sama."

"Bring it over."

Sebastian handed her a couple of documents. "Do you know what I'm holding, aunt and uncle?" She gave them a bright smile. Somehow, the smile seemed menacing in their eyes.

"What is it?" Aunt Lisa no longer smiled.

"It seems like Uncle Yowa became a bit too confident these days. Could this be the reason why?" Nami held out a piece of paper for them to see. His complexion paled.

"Embezzling the branch's funds, dear uncle? Quite daring of you to do so when you don't even share the same blood as us."

"What do you want." Uncle Yowa muttered.

"Sign this promissory note. You will slowly pay off the amount that you took from our company. Also, both of you need to sign this agreement. It's just an agreement in which you both will give up your rights over Himon and will allow uncle to adopt him." She tapped her finger on the table.

"Do you think that we can pay that kind of amount monthly?!" Aunt Lisa slammed her hand.

"Of course, if you don't want to, then I'll just have to send all of this to the police." Nami sighed. "Let's see... Embezzlement is 6 years in prison, but you'll both probably lose all chances of working again since you'll be thoroughly blacklisted by all the companies in Japan. I'll make sure of that."

"If I sign it, then you'll give me those, right?!" He scowled.

"Yes. I keep my word."

Uncle Yowa grabbed his wife's arms. "This is better than losing everything. We always thought of the kid as useless and in the way of our goals anyways, so let's just take this chance and give our burden to them."

"But-"

"Listen to me, you fool! Do you want to live out in the streets?!"

Nami watched her aunt's eyes swirl with horror. "Never. Let's just sign it then."

Without further hesitation, they both signed the promissory note and the agreement papers. "With this, you both need to pay the company monthly until you reach the amount that you have taken in the first place. There will be no interest rates, so it should not be too big of a burden." After looking over the promissory note, she nodded and handed it over to Sebastian for safe-keeping.

[With this, their current lifestyle cannot be sustained. If anything, they would need to live like a minimalist.]

"Since you both signed the agreement papers, Himon is now under uncle's wing and will be officially named Himon Tsukimukai by the time the adoption process is over. You can no longer try to get him back."

"Fine by us." Aunt huffed as she snatched the evidence of her husband's embezzlement from Sebastian.

Nami gave him the agreement forms. "Bring the other."

"Yes, Nami-sama." Sebastian bowed and went to retrieve the requested items.

"Maria." She called out.

Maria quickly walked into her room. "Yes, Nami-sama."

"Get the promissory note and agreement forms from Sebastian and make copies of them. You know what to do after that, right?"

"Yes, it shall be done, Nami-sama." Maria bowed before leaving.

After a few minutes of tense silence, Sebastian entered the room once more. He securely held a metal briefcase. Once he handed it to Nami, she entered the code for both locks before opening it for her view and Sebastian's. "Now then, are you ready for the big finale?"

* * *

 **Keep the reviews coming! :D**


	11. D-Day (4)

**Greetings.**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! Thank you!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **memory**

[ ] **\- thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Diamond no Ace.**

* * *

 **D-Day (4)**

* * *

Nami pulled out a small object from the briefcase. "This is the most important - the star of today's show."

"The... Star...?" Aunt Lisa repeated.

She pressed a button. " _That is their schedule, so be sure to memorize it. I'll send you another copy through email. Further instructions will be provided. Of course, as I said before, we will pay you immediately after you succeed._ " She pressed it again. The voice from the recorder sounded awfully familiar.

"So, _aunt_ , what is the meaning of this?" Nami glowered at the woman.

"What could you be talking about?" She laughed as if ignorant.

"Is that so? Is that all you have to say?" Her hand gripped the recorder tightly. Before her aunt was able to speak, Nami pressed the button again, starting it from the very beginning.

Aunt's voice echoed. " _Your job is simple. Knock out the family members and steal all valuables from the Tsukimukai Household. You're a professional thief, so this shouldn't be too difficult. I'll text you the address after the phone call._ "

" _You'll be paying me afterwards, right? But the pay is quite low... I don't know if it's quite worth it._ " A male's voice snickered.

" _You can keep anything that you steal from the house as well._ "

" _Alright. Is there anything else that I should know?_ "

" _Someone will be going with you. Don't interfere with what they are going to do that day and you'll receive an extra pay._ "

" _Hush money. Sounds good to me._ "

" _Once you steal the valuables, leave the house and keep watch for anyone who might approach the house. If someone is trying to enter the house, give a call to the number I provide you and tell them to leave immediately. After that, you can leave me a message, so that I can send you the pay._ "

 _"Sounds simple enough._ "

" _I just sent you something to your phone right now. That is their schedule, so be sure to memorize it. I'll send you another copy through email. Further instructions will be provided. Of course, as I said before, we will pay you immediately after you succeed._ "

When Nami pressed the button again, her aunt said, "That has nothing to do with us. What is the meaning of this audio recording?"

"Really?" She gently tapped the recorder against the table. "Then I wonder why the thief decided to reveal everything to us about how you ordered him to steal from my family's house, and gave him information about my family and the scheduled routine that everyone follows in that house."

"It could be someone who has a similar voice as me. That doesn't prove anything. That man could have researched your family and house himself."

"So you'll continue to deny it." She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them. "Then this should put an end to your incessant avoidance." She picked up another small object and turned the briefcase for everyone to see. There was a mini screen. She then pressed the play button on the remote.

" _The company will be mine as it should have been from the very beginning!" A familiar male voice snarled._

 _"Please. Please spare my child. She did nothing wrong." Nami's father begged as he began choking on his own blood and saliva. On the floor, the lifeless body of Nami's mother continued to bleed, staining the white carpet like red whirlpools._

 _The familiar male chuckled. "How low you have fallen. Just consider it your bad luck for being the eldest son. As for your daughter, I'll traumatize her until she can no longer remember what happened clearly. Isn't that right, dear?" He pulled on a small child's hair, dragging her in front of her father. Before her father touched his daughter's arms, the male kicked the child's stomach as her head slammed into the wall harshly._

 _"NAMI!" Her father dragged his body to reach her, but the male slammed the golf club against Nami's father's shoulder. At that moment, the child passed out."Why... Why are you doing this to us?"_

 _"Like I said, bad luck." The male's screeching laughter echoed._

 _"Yowa, I never believed that you were capable of doing such a horrible act." Nami's father whispered._

 _"You believed in the wrong person." Yowa snickered. "You should have listened to your grandparents when they told you to stop, but you never listened, did you? That was your first mistake."_

 _"Just because of that?" Horror flickered in Nami's father's eyes._

 _"Yes, because of that." Yowa raised the golf club in the air - ready to bash his victim's head in._

Before the video could continue, Nami stopped it and turned the briefcase towards her, shutting it so that no one could have access to the evidence, except for the chosen few. "Even with this much evidence, do you still continue to deny it?"

"..." No one said anything.

"Not only were you trying to trick your niece into giving you the company, but you even had the audacity to kill my parents - my only family - in front of me? Do you truly believe that I would let you both go that easily?" She roared in uncontrollable rage. "HOW DARE YOU?!"

"What do you want? Money?" Aunt Lisa quietly asked. "I might have been the one to give orders to the thief, but I never killed my older brother. I never ordered anyone to do so."

"Lisa!" Uncle Yowa snarled.

"What I want is your endless despair and deep regret. That won't be accomplished until you both are in jail or in hell." Nami then smiled. "Money? As if that would do anything."

[They will be buried and caged in the hell of their own making - their greed.]

"You destroyed the people I love. You took away everything from me - my life, my reality, and the innocence of my mind." Her eyes narrowed. "Fortunately, the thief that you hired has a huge tendency to record all conversations and any suspicious acts of the other party in an effort to protect himself."

"How..." Uncle Yowa's eyes swirled with disgust and condescension. "HOW DARE YOU TRY TO TAKE WHAT'S MINE FROM ME! A CHILD LIKE YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED BACK THEN!" He grabbed the flower vase from a nearby drawer and lifted it in the air to hit her.

Nami screamed as Uncle Yowa's figure matched with the shadow of the violent male from her memory of the murder in her eyes.

"Nami!" Uncle yelled out in horror; he covered her to protect her from the impending attack when she shut her eyes. The sound of the vase breaking reverberated in the room.

"Attempted murder and multiple murders." A refreshing male's voice echoed. Nami opened her eyes cautiously once she realized that they were okay. "Lifetime prison or capital punishment. Which one do you think it will be, prosecutor?"

"I would say capital punishment." A calm female walked over to them.

"That's what I thought." The male smirked.

"Aren't you going to arrest him?" She quirked an eyebrow at him. He flushed red.

"Of course, I am! I was just about to do that!" The police investigator muttered as he quickly made the arrest.

"One down." The female prosecutor smiled at the investigator.

"One more to go." They both stared at Nami's aunt. She turned pale.

* * *

 **Keep the reviews coming! :D**


	12. D-Day (5)

**Greetings.**

 **Coming up next is the "Second D-Day" arc. After "Second D-Day," Miyuki will start to make his appearance.**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! Thank you!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **memory**

[ ] **\- thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Diamond no Ace.**

* * *

 **D-Day (5)**

* * *

Panic flickered on her aunt's face. "I..."

"You are under arrest for aiding in the murder of Shuugo and Ayame Tsukimukai." The police investigator cuffed her.

"Wait! I only gave orders to steal items! I don't have anything to do with the killing! My husband just told me to let him go with the thief! I swear that I didn't know anything! I was just following his orders!" Frustrated tears sprouted from the corner of her eyes. The investigator ignored her pleas and took her out of the room with a couple of other officers.

"Nami-sama, do not worry about those two. Your aunt will most likely get a life sentence for being an accomplice in the murders. Nevertheless, I will definitely give them the most fitting punishment for their actions that even you would agree upon." The female prosecutor announced before following after the police.

"Nami, if your uncle and aunt cannot pay off the promissory note, who will pay it off?" Uncle finally let go of her as he sat down.

She gave him a small smile. "Why isn't it obvious?"

He stared at her blankly. "No."

"Even though my aunt and uncle never read the note carefully, the note actually has a tiny message at the bottom. Don't worry, uncle. It'll be taken care of soon. I'll let you know as soon as it's done."

He pat her head gently. "Alright. I suppose you'll be talking to Himon now about his situation?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"I'll stand outside until you finish talking to him." Uncle sighed. "I suppose I should have cleaned out my apartment before this."

"In two weeks, I'll be able to go home, so you'll just have to stay clean for two weeks. I'm sure you can handle it, uncle."

He sighed loudly. "I hope Himon won't judge me."

"He won't." Nami smiled knowingly.

The moment she said that, Himon entered the room and asked. "Where's mother?"

"Come over here, Himon." Nami patted the spot on her bed gently. He jumped up and handed her the orange juice. "Thank you."

"You're welcome!" His dazzling smile broke her heart; she momentarily wondered if she made the right choice.

[Perhaps, he'll hate me after this.]

"Himon, your mother and father are gone forever. They are not coming back." She whispered to him.

"W-why? Did I do something bad? I was being good!" Tears gathered at the corner of his big innocent eyes.

"No, it's never your fault, Himon." Her hands held his cheeks as she locked eyes with him. "I sent them away because they did something bad - something that could not be forgiven. Do you blame me?"

He paused, absorbing her words. He then shook his head. "Then where will I go?"

"Himon will be adopted by uncle, but you will live with me once I leave the hospital. Would you like that?" Nami smoothed out the soft locks of his hair.

He knitted his eyebrows in concentration before breaking out into a delighted expression. "I would!"

"I thought you would be against it. Don't you hate me for sending away your parents from you forever?" She asked in a sad tone.

He shook his head. "Mother might be my mother and father might be my father, but they were always mean to me. Cousin has always been nice to me, so I like cousin better!"

"Then for new beginnings, can I get a hug from Himon?" She opened her arms wide for him.

His cheeks flushed as he jumped into her embrace. She held him securely and touched his hair carefully. "I'll always protect you, Himon. Always..."

[Become happy, my dear cousin. That is my only wish for you.]

He struggled to find his words before saying, "I will also protect cousin!" His light voice carried a warmth that she treasured.

"Thank you..." She whispered in his ear. Uncle pat them both on the head.

* * *

 **I think Himon is really adorable. Is it just me? Haha**

 **Keep the reviews coming! :D**


	13. Second D-Day (1)

**Greetings.**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! Thank you!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **memory**

[ ] **\- thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Diamond no Ace.**

* * *

 **Second D-Day (1)**

* * *

"For grandmother and grandfather to grace me with your presence, I am truly honored." Nami gave a brief bow from her hospital bed. "Is there anything I can do to appease your worries? After all, I doubt it has anything to do with visiting your useless granddaughter, considering that it has been more than a month since my parents passed away." Her smile never wavered.

"Cut the act, child." Grandmother sneered.

"Perhaps, it has something to do with aunt and uncle? But it's already been a week since I last saw them." Nami pointed out.

"You know why we are here." Grandfather's voice cut into the conversation. "What is the meaning of changing the company policy with those preposterous plans?!"

"Ah, so you're here because of the approved succession plans." She giggled. "But that shouldn't be of importance to grandmother and grandfather."

"We were the ones who found the company. It is obvious that we need to approve it before it is implemented." Grandmother scowled.

"Do you know what the difference is between a raisin and a bottle of wine?" Nami suddenly asked.

"What?" Grandmother's eyes narrowed.

"The grape that dries into a raisin becomes a cheap snack. While sweet, it is common." She locked eyes with her grandmother. "However, wine goes through a much more rigorous process. With time, the taste even matures and eventually becomes a prized item."

"And what does that have to do with anything?"

"It means, _grandmother_ , that the raisin should not go against the wine." Her lips widened in a mocking manner. "Especially when it has to do with the company."

"You insolent-"

"I have no intention of backing down. After all, a person who seems to truly approve of the actions of aunt and uncle can only be seen as someone who deserves to lose all credibility with the company."

"YOU!"

"And also... You talked about creating the company? I suppose you have, but the ones who built it to what it is now are my parents. If it wasn't for them, this company would have remained small and eventually become bankrupt." Nami gave them a tight smile. "Someone with no insight and no business sense has no right to interfere with the company decisions."

"What a disgusting child." Grandmother growled.

Nami merely grinned in response. "It seems like the _old_ truly are incapable of being ashamed of their actions. What an embarrassment to the Tsukimukai Household."

"How dare you say such a scandalous thing!" Grandmother screamed. "As I thought, ever since you were born, you were nothing but an ugly and evil child from your black heart to those despicable eyes. I never liked anything about you! You are a disgrace to the Tsukimukai Household!"

She laughed out loud as if unable to stop. "Sebastian, Sebastian! Did you hear that?! She said that I was a disgrace to the Tsukimukai Household!"

"Yes, Nami-sama, I heard." Sebastian gave a wry smile.

She suddenly stopped her laughter. Her gaze was intense, hard, and cold. "When have I ever wished for _your_ _small approval_? If anything, you were pushed to the back of my mind - probably in the dusty, dark, and hidden corner of my mind."

[I'd rather die than beg for your approval of me.]

[But in the end, it doesn't matter. After all, this is the last time you can look at me with those condescending eyes.]

[Because now I'm going to obliterate your life, your reality, and the arrogance of your mind into mere dust.]

* * *

 **Keep the reviews coming! :D**


	14. Second D-Day (2)

**Greetings.**

 **It's finally the end of the "Second D-Day" arc!**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! Thank you!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **memory**

[ ] **\- thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Diamond no Ace.**

* * *

 **Second D-Day (2)**

* * *

"Now then, shall we get to the main point?" Nami grinned. Her grandparents looked at her with unease.

"Uncle will be reforming the company with a transparency policy!" She announced.

Grandfather interrupted. "What do you mean?"

"It means that our accounting practices and information will be revealed to the public in order to maintain credibility of our brand with the people." From her words, they slightly paled. She then pulled out a document from the drawer. "Do you know what this document is, grandfather?"

"What is it." He suddenly looked old and tired.

"This is a promissory note! Aunt and uncle signed it before going to jail! All of their stocks transferred to Himon, while 90% of their money from their bank accounts transferred to the company's account with the remaining 10% transferring to Himon's bank account." She sighed before shaking her head in disappointment. "Unfortunately, their money was not enough to pay off the entire amount owed."

"And what does that have to do with us?!" Grandmother scowled.

Her expression immediately brightened. "Well, grandmother and grandfather can help pay it off by transferring all of your stocks to uncle and receiving a monthly allowance from him! Just sign the note!"

"Do you really think that we would do as you say? What a ridiculous assumption!" She snapped at Nami.

"Is that so...? Is this how it's going to be, grandmother?"

"Little girl, I had enough of your playing around!"

"Playing around... Is that what you think?" She sighed. "You're way older than me and yet, you really do lack the wisdom and insight that comes with age."

"Nami-sama, shall I bring _it_?" Sebastian interrupted. When she nodded, he immediately left the room for a few minutes. The room was tense with an uncomfortable silence.

By the time he came back with the requested item, Nami's grandmother slapped her granddaughter in the face. "Once you're out of this hospital, I will fire your domestic workers and reform you for good!"

Sebastian carefully constructed his face in order to hide his emotional turmoil. "Here are the items that you requested, Nami-sama." He gently placed the documents in her hands.

"Thank you, Sebastian." She whispered.

Nami sat up straight, locking eyes with her grandparents. "Now then..."

From her simple words, they too stood up straighter as if preparing for battle.

"The documents I'm holding... Can you guess what they are?"

Grandmother narrowed her eyes.

"This is evidence of your embezzlement during your so-called unofficial retirement years." She murmured. "I found it while I was looking for evidence of aunt and uncle's embezzlement of the company. It's no wonder that you approve of the two, considering that they are your biggest source of income."

"That's a lie! We haven't embezzled anything!" Grandfather shouted.

"In that case, you can check it yourself." Nami nonchalantly threw the documents at their faces. Without shame, her grandparents picked up the papers before checking. Their faces paled considerably.

"This... This will be useless once it disappears!" Her grandfather quickly ripped the papers and ran to the bathroom to flush the evidence away.

"How naive." Nami's voice carried slight amusement.

When he came back, beads of sweat dripped down from his face. "Now all of it is gone! You have nothing to threaten us with!"

With an unnerving calm, she shook her head. "That was merely a copy. As if I would show you the real documents."

"What do you want?" Her grandmother asked quietly.

Nami smiled sweetly at the two. "Sign the promissory note and this agreement paper."

Grandfather seemed to settle down a little. "What does the agreement paper entail?"

"You will officially retire from the Board and will no longer handle anything in regards to the company. If you do not, then your participation in the embezzlement will be revealed to the police. For your own reference, embezzlement usually means 6 years in prison. I highly doubt that both grandmother and grandfather have the health or energy to deal with such a harsh environment."

"Is that all?" Her grandmother's eyes drooped down.

"Yes." Nami nodded. "You only have two choices: go to prison for 6 long years or live a quiet and somewhat comfortable life. Which one will you choose?"

After a lengthy silence, the two became subdued as if they gave up. Grandmother broke the silence. "We will sign the note and the agreement paper."

"A logical choice." Nami smiled as she watched the two sign with great reluctance. "Now, I don't suppose you have anything else to say to me?"

Once they gave the papers to Sebastian, they glared at her. When she said nothing else, they decided to leave the room while slamming the door shut.

"Well that worked out better than I had expected. Don't you think so too, Sebastian?"

"Of course, Nami-sama. It all went smoothly as planned. As expected of Shuugo-sama and Ayame-sama's daughter." He bowed in response.

"Be sure to send all the documents to uncle for safe-keeping by the end of today." Nami ordered before laying back down on her bed. "I want to finally get some decent rest."

"Of course. I shall do that immediately." Sebastian paused. "Please rest well, Nami-sama. If you ever need anything, Maria will be here for you."

"Thank you, Sebastian." She whispered out.

Once he exited the room, she silently listened to the whirs of the wind and the white noise of the world around her.

[How peaceful...]

[I'll just rest a little bit and then...]

* * *

 **Keep the reviews coming! :D**


	15. Home

**Greetings.**

 **Miyuki makes his appearance in the next chapter!**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! Thank you!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **memory**

[ ] **\- thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Diamond no Ace.**

* * *

 **Home**

* * *

" _Na-chan!_ " A sweet female voice called out to Nami as she stood in front of her house with Himon.

[...Mother?]

She turned her head, looking for the source of that familiar voice, but there was no one around them. Disappointment clouded her eyes. Shaking her thoughts away, she smiled warmly at Himon.

"Shall we go in?"

"Un!" His countenance glowed with health and joy.

[It seems like uncle took good care of him while I was in the hospital.]

Her hand reached out to hold his as they opened the gate with her key. Once they stood in front of the main entrance door, she took out another key from her pocket. "This key is for you, Himon."

With sparkling eyes, he gratefully took it as he stared at it in awe. "Is this really mine?"

"Yes. That key will open both the gate and the main entrance door. Would you like to unlock the door for me?"

He nodded vigorously and carefully put the key in with a focused expression. When the door unlocked, his face brightened. Nami smiled in response and led him inside their home.

" _Nami, welcome home!_ " A nostalgic and warm voice greeted her. Almost immediately, small tears sprouted from the corner of her eyes.

"Father..." She whispered out, but there was no one to welcome her anymore. The empty hallway, the hollow spaces, and the devastating silence taunted her of her loss. She honestly never thought of her loss in a long time, but since everything was officially over, all of her memories and the pain from losing her loving family ripped her heart, shredding it until nothing was left.

"Nami-nee?" Himon worriedly embraced her. "What's wrong?"

She sniffed. "It's nothing, Himon. I'm just mourning."

"Th-then I'll mourn with you!" He huffed to himself with determination.

After patting him on the head, she shakily smiled. "I want to take a nap."

"Okay." Himon quickly put their bags to the side before taking off his shoes. Following after Nami, he entered the master bedroom in wonder. She slowly pulled the blankets over herself like a cocoon. He jumped on the bed and also pulled the blankets over himself. Her tears stained the white pillowcase. Being very careful, he embraced her as if trying to protect her from the world.

[Mother hugged me like this before...]

" _The nightmares won't get you, Na-chan, because mommy will protect you from all the bad things! The blankets might be the first barrier, but mommy is the final boss that no one can beat!_ " Her mother's laughter ringed pleasantly in her memories.

Himon's rhythmic breathing calmed her heart in a comfortable way. Ever since her parents passed away, she never got a decent amount of sleep - even in the hospital. Everything just made her thoroughly exhausted.

[Someone also once held me like this... A long time ago...]

With those last thoughts, she drifted off to dreamland.

* * *

 **Keep the reviews coming! :D**


	16. Memory and Dream (1)

**Greetings.**

 **I'm not sure if Miyuki is a little out of character, but you can determine that yourself.**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! Thank you!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **memory**

[ ] **\- thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Diamond no Ace.**

* * *

 **Memory and Dream (1)**

* * *

It has only been a week since Nami entered the Miyuki Household. Because the father, Miyuki Toku, always worked, she never had a chance to interact with him. Not only that, the son, Miyuki Kazuya, seemed to act like she did not exist. While she did not mind the lack of interaction, she felt lonely as any child would. After all, her parents had died and she was all alone.

However, that changed in one day.

" _I'm home._ " He called out in a small voice.

As if on reflex, Nami walked over to the entrance to greet him, but her feet came to a stop. Shock and despair permeated her every being.

Kazuya's face was bleeding and bruises had bloomed on his skin. She breathed heavily, remembering her mother's lifeless eyes and her father's devastating wounds.

Tears sprouted from the corner of her eyes. Unable to control herself, she embraced the boy in front of her as she sobbed.

[ _Don't die!_ ]

Irrational fear bubbled up inside of her.

He froze. Unused to outward expressions of emotions, he slowly processed what was happening before becoming embarrassed. His ears quickly turned red. " _You know_... _I'm not dying.._." He did not know how to comfort the crying girl, so he continued to stand there until her sobs slowly turned into sniffles.

" _I apologize for making you uncomfortable_." Her eyes drooped down. It was still red and puffy. " _I'll treat your wounds. Sit here_." She pat the chair and walked off to grab the first-aid kit.

She rubbed her eyes and concentrated hard as she carefully treated his injuries. After she finished, they sat there in silence.

It was an odd change for Kazuya. After all, the girl before him never smiled or cried during the short time they lived together. She was in essence like a doll - sitting motionlessly and not interacting with the world as a whole. However, now, her emotions flickered and swirled in the depths of her eyes; while her facial expression never changed drastically, he thought of her as a relatively expressive person. Her actions and her carefully constructed words embodied the enormity of her feelings. It was just a matter if someone paid attention or not.

He then noted with relief that she never asked him why he got hurt. She noted with embarrassment that she cried in front of him like a baby.

When she saw his bandages again, uneasiness and unbearable sorrow captured her heart. She wanted to cry again but she could not afford to lose the tiny - perhaps nonexistent - respect he had for her at this point.

[ _I don't like it. I don't like him being injured like this. I don't like it at all._ ]

[ _Even though he is just my foster family, he is still 'family' to me right now._ ]

[ _I don't like my family being hurt. Period..._ ]

* * *

 **Keep the reviews coming! :D**


	17. Memory and Dream (2)

**Greetings.**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! Thank you!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **memory**

[ ] **\- thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Diamond no Ace.**

* * *

 **Memory and Dream (2)**

* * *

Kazuya was injured once more. She had gotten used to treating him when he came home, but whenever he went to shower, she cried by herself. That was the routine the two kept until today.

Once she heard the door click shut, tears silently trickled down her cheeks. She hurriedly wiped them away, but once again, they streamed down her face without stop. She really did try to stop crying; however, the injuries kept reminding her of the death of her parents. Even though Kazuya was clearly still alive, she could not help but wonder if he was going to die before her at this rate. There was only so much she could take.

[ _I'd rather die before he does_.]

She gathered her legs and leaned her forehead against her knees.

" _As I thought, you're crying again_." She twitched at the sound of his voice.

[ _Oh no_...]

" _W-weren't you going to shower?_ " She could not raise her head to face him.

Kazuya watched her. " _Why are you crying?_ " When she did not answer, he sighed. " _Give me an answer after I shower._ " He then went back to shower.

Panic arose in her heart. She did not think that he would actually approach her about her crying issue. However, she did think it was a long overdue talk between the two. That managed to calm her down. By the time he finished showering, her tears had dried and she sat patiently.

The moment he sat down in front of her, everything seemed to make sense to her. Without fear or shame, she scooted closer to him and touched his injured cheek gently. In Kazuya's eyes, her expression was blank, but her eyes reflected of understanding and acceptance. " _My parents were killed in front of me._ "

He subtly flinched at her words.

" _When I see you injured, I keep seeing my parents. That's why I kept crying because it is still a memory that is very fresh to me_."

" _Then what can we do about it?_ " He asked her seriously. He did not want to find her crying again if possible.

" _Promise me that you won't die before me or at least tell me that you'll try to not die before me_." It was a ridiculous request, but she could not help it. She needed a verbal affirmation that her fears would not come true in the future. After all, if she saw another person she knew die in front of her, she would end up broken - unable to be fixed.

" _I can't promise, but I'll try to not die before you_." He gave her a boyish grin as he waited for her to say something.

At his words, her shoulders visibly relaxed; he watched in wonder as her cheeks flushed red and her lips widened into a lovely smile. " _Thank you_."

Noticing that the conversation was over, he decided to pull out their futon and blankets from the closet.

" _Ne, Miyuki-kun...?_ "

" _Hmm?_ "

" _Are you going to sleep now?_ "

" _Yes_." There was an awkward yet tense silence. He set the futon down and looked at her. " _What is it?_ "

Her ears turned red. " _Can... Can I sleep with you?_ "

He stayed silent for a moment before sighing. " _Why?_ "

" _Just to make sure that you're alive!_ " She was very serious when she said this. He almost laughed out loud.

" _I'm not your mother or father._ "

" _I know_."

" _Then why?_ "

" _It'll make me feel better..._ " She gulped and stared at the ground with an embarrassed expression on her face. She knew that she should not act like a child since she was eleven, but quite honestly, she wanted to be spoiled by her new 'brother' and get close to him.

[ _I probably lost all respect from him just now. He's most likely going to think of me as some kind of baby who can't stop crying unless I have someone 'mother' me. Why couldn't I just shut up for once?!_ ]

She inwardly cried to herself, while she waited for his impending rejection of her request.

" _Grab your pillow_." Kazuya looked thoroughly amused.

[ _How unexpected!_ ]

Her expression immediately brightened as she skipped happily to her pillow. Once she placed her pillow down next to his and put away her own futon, she slipped into his blankets.

He almost thought of her as a kitten, which was why he could not leave her so crestfallen that easily. At the same time, he did want to see her face expression if he himself made her get annoyed or frustrated at him. There was still time in the future for that, so he quickly put that thought away and took off his glasses.

" _Can... Can I call you Kazuya?_ " She sleepily asked him. When she saw him nod, she smiled.

Feeling a tiny bit greedy, she contemplated for a brief moment before asking. " _Can I hug you while I sleep?_ "

He raised his eyebrow.

" _I'm sorry. That was a bit out of the line, wasn't it? I won't ask again._ " Disappointment seeped into her voice. At that moment, he wished he had his glasses on to clearly see her facial expression.

She huddled closer to him and hesitantly held his hand with her two small hands. He then pondered whether he should let her continue to hold his hand or not.

After making his decision, he made her let go before wrapping his arms around her in an unsure manner.

" _Miyuki-kun...?_ "

Amusement trickled into his voice. " _I thought we decided to call each other by our first names?_ "

She noticed that he was very entertained by her reactions and decisions.

[ _Did I just make a terrible and unforeseen mistake for my own future and sanity?_ ]

When she did not answer, he asked. " _Didn't you want a hug, Nami?_ "

She could not lie. "... _Un_." Burying her face in the crook of his neck, she embraced him comfortably. " _Kazuya_."

Hearing his name from her mouth was a weird experience, but he strangely did not mind. Perhaps, he could even get used to this. " _Sleep._ "

[ _Safe_...]

Her hand gripped the back of his shirt tightly before loosening.

* * *

 **Keep the reviews coming! :D**


	18. Memory and Dream (3)

**Greetings.**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! Thank you!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **memory**

[ ] **\- thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Diamond no Ace.**

* * *

 **Memory and Dream (3)**

* * *

" _So you're going to Seidou High_..." Fifteen year old Nami set her chopsticks down in contemplative silence.

" _You'll also be going, right?_ " Kazuya asked. " _So it's not like we'll be separated for long_."

" _Un. I guess so_." She stared at the table. " _I'll feel a little lonely, but it's okay_." She gave him a quick reassuring smile before eating her food again.

He saw the brief uncertainty in her eyes before she willed it to go away. " _Nami, drop the act._ " He whispered.

Her smile immediately disappeared. " _I knew the day was coming since you told me of the recruitment in the past, but I can't help but feel sad. It'll pass once we start school though, so you don't need to worry about me. Just focus on baseball and I'll be happy_."

She paused before continuing. " _It's just that... Please don't forget about me._ " Her greatest fear was him forgetting her completely after they graduate from high school. " _What I mean is that I hope you remember me after high school. Since you'll be concentrating on baseball during your entire high school career, it's okay to forget about me during those days though_."

" _That won't be a problem_." He gave his word. Relief pooled into her eyes.

Soon, excitement and joy bubbled up in her expression. " _I can't wait to see you on the field for Koushien!_ "

He laughed out loud. " _I'll make sure of that for you_."

The scene of her dream abruptly changed.

Eighteen year old Nami stood in front of Kazuya with a grin. " _Congratulations on your graduation, Kazuya._ "

" _Thanks._ " He pat her on the head gently. " _Congratulations on your graduation as well_."

" _In the end, you kept your word. You played at Koushien and remembered me very well_."

" _Of course_." He grinned before muttering to himself with apparent bitterness. " _If I didn't remember you, then some idiot would take you away_."

" _What?_ " She felt like she heard something very amusing from him.

He began messing with her hair. " _Nothing_." She grabbed his hand to stop him.

" _I'm still amazed that you texted me and hung out with me during lunch pretty frequently though_." She looked at him in awe. " _After all, we never ended up in the same class during these past four years_."

He shrugged. " _It's not that amazing_."

" _If you say so_." Her smile was heartfelt. However, she remembered with subtle sadness of the inevitable.

Discomfort and uncertainty permeated her being. " _What's wrong?_ "

She took a deep breath before speaking. "... _Kazuya, I'm moving out_."

His eyes widened by a fraction from the sudden news. " _Why?_ "

Nami fidgeted. " _That was the deal we had with your father_."

"..." He kept quiet.

" _We'll still see each other, won't we? I mean we'll be going to same college!"_ She said with great enthusiasm. _"You might be really busy with baseball and classes, but we could end up taking the same classes together! Unless... Unless you don't want to?_ " Her voice quieted down.

" _We will. I'll make sure of it_." He pinched her cheek as if teasing.

She also pulled at his cheek with amusement. " _I'll be getting my own apartment, so you can visit whenever_."

" _Even at an ungodly hour?_ "

" _Yes_." She almost rolled her eyes at him.

" _Fine._ _Just don't let anyone else in._ " He casually said.

" _Okay! I don't think that would be a problem_."

" _Don't let other men into the building_."

" _I won't_."

" _Make sure to eat your meals properly_."

" _I know_." Her smile began to thin out.

" _Don't forget to_ -"

She quickly interrupted. " _Kazuya, do you just want to live with me after we graduate from college?_ "

He took one solid minute before replying. "... _Okay_."

" _That's what I thought_." She grinned before pausing. "... _You do realize that I'm joking, right?_ "

" _Who said that it was a joke_." He smirked.

Her cheeks flushed red as she gaped at him. " _Wha_..."

[ _What on earth is he thinking?_ ]

" _That way, I won't have worry about anything_." Kazuya faced her with a reassuring smile.

" _Of course_." She sighed.

[ _What a strange man_...]

* * *

 **Keep the reviews coming! :D**


	19. Memory and Dream (4)

**Greetings.**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! Thank you!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **memory**

[ ] **\- thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Diamond no Ace.**

* * *

 **Memory and Dream (4)**

* * *

Twenty two years old - that was their age when they sat in the cafe in dead silence.

" _It seems like we can't take naps together like we used to when we were eleven_." Nami joked in hopes of breaking the tension.

" _We stopped doing that since the end of middle school_." He ended it short.

" _True_." She smiled wistfully.

[ _When did it become this awkward between us_...]

[ _Was it after my uncle's recent death_...?]

[ _That has to be it... After all, our relations weren't this strained before_.]

When she finally locked eyes with him, she shivered inwardly. His gaze was as intense as it was since their early college days. She found herself unable to move.

" _Is there a reason for calling me out at a cafe?_ "

His question was simple and logical. After all, she never called him out to a place like this in the past. Guilt soon ate at her.

[ _If only I did_...]

" _I have something important to tell you_..." Her voice quivered.

He noted with displeasure that she sounded like she was in absolute despair and pain. It subtly reminded him of when she cried after she saw his injuries when they were young. Something was obviously wrong - _very wrong_. " _What happened_..."

" _I_..." She really did not want to tell him. She wished it was not real.

[ _If only it was one big nightmare_.]

" _I'm getting married to the second son of the Hinata Household."_ Just the thought and the words she spouted out made her nauseous.

He stiffened before straining his voice. " _Why_."

She flinched when she heard the obvious hoarseness in his voice. " _To protect you and your father_."

His fists tightened. " _What do you mean protect me and my father?_ " His eyes smoldered with fury and he slowly muttered in a low voice. " _I don't need you to protect us._ "

Her grip on her clothes tightened. " _Well I don't want to see you die! I have enough death in my life already! My parents... My uncle...! How can you expect me to let the people I love and care about die in front of me again?_ _!_ " Frustrated tears unwillingly trickled down her cheeks. " _Kazuya, do you truly believe that I want to marry that bastard?!_ " She breathed hard. " _Just thinking about it makes me want to puke... I can't even sleep properly because of this._ "

[ _I never wanted this, but what can I do? I'd rather go to hell than see you die before me_.]

" _I'm scared, Kazuya. I'm scared of losing you to death. I'm scared of_ -" He walked over and pulled her into a tight embrace. Thankfully, they were in the isolated corner of the cafe, so their words and actions garnered very little attention.

" _We can work something out. You don't need to get married to that guy_." Kazuya told her resolutely.

She shook her head. " _And have you give up baseball? Have your father lose his business?_ " Nami tightened her grasp on the back of his shirt. " _I've already tried to search for a way out, but there's none_." Her tears stained his clothing when she leaned against him for support. " _I don't want you to lose your passion and dream because of me. I would never forgive myself._ "

" _Then_ _what about you? You're giving up your dreams and your life because of me!_ " He whispered furiously to her.

Nami closed her eyes in sorrowful acceptance. "... _But at least, you'll still be alive_."

[ _It's not fair._ ]

She then caressed his cheek gently. The affection and pain in her eyes were obvious.

[ _Why couldn't I touch him like this before? Why does it have to be now? I'm such a coward and now I can't tell him anything - not even my feelings._ ]

She broke away from his embrace. " _I have to go now_."

He stiffened. " _You're really going to marry that_ -"

" _Yes_."

" _Then do what you want_." Kazuya turned away. His fists tightened once more. " _It no longer concerns me_."

[ _It's better for him to hate me. It might hurt, but at least, he'll live. That's all I need_.]

He continued in a soft voice. " _I guess we have no need to see each other ever again then_."

"..." She could not answer him.

" _Leave._ " His voice hardened.

"..." Nami numbed the depths of her emotions, locking away her feelings of longing and affection for the male before her. " _Goodbye, Kazuya._ " Her eyes gradually emptied like the time she lost her parents.

[ _Farewell._..]

She then walked out of the cafe to meet her fiancé with great reluctance.

Unfortunately for both of them, this meeting truly became the final goodbye to Kazuya because she died in a car crash soon after.

* * *

 **Keep the reviews coming! :D**


	20. Nostalgia

**Greetings.**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! Thank you!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **memory**

[ ] **\- thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Diamond no Ace.**

* * *

 **Nostalgia**

* * *

When Nami woke up, she found her face wet from her tears. Wiping them nonchalantly with her sleeves, she sat up. Himon was still asleep.

[Kazuya...]

[I wish...]

She shook her thoughts away.

[There's no point in thinking about the past now. I died and that's that.]

She soon woke Himon, so that the two could eat some food.

Maria opened the door. "Your meal for today is ready. Please head downstairs when you are ready."

"Thank you, Maria. We'll head down now."

When they ate together, the silence was comfortable, peaceful, and relaxing. She remembered a similar type of silence when her past self ate her meal with Kazuya.

After Nami and Himon finished eating, she watched him fall asleep on the couch. She sipped on her tea, smiling to herself. Her current teatime reminded her of all of the weekend teatimes she had with her parents.

[What a warm time that was...]

She set her cup down and stood up. "Sebastian, I'll be taking a walk."

"Maria shall accompany you."

"I want to be alone, so have her accompany me from afar."

"Understood."

"Take care of Himon for me." He bowed in understanding. She then put on her shoes and exited the house.

The wind was gentle and the sunlight warmed the darkness in her mind. Smoothening out her white summer dress and fixing her white straw hat, she skipped along the road, enjoying the green scenery and the river. It reminded her of the time when she went grocery shopping and took walks with Kazuya during his free time.

[I want to see him.]

She stopped walking, staring at the light reflection off of the water.

[But would it be okay for me to do that?]

[At the very least, let me see him from afar to check up on him once in a while...]

"Psycho! You should quit acting all tough!"

"Yeah, stop playing and we might even forgive you for being such a weirdo!"

Two childish male voices reached her ears in an unpleasant way. Their taunts towards their victim irritated her considerably.

"Who is getting in the way of my sweet memory trip...?" Her eyebrow twitched. With great bitterness, she gritted her teeth as she stomped her way towards the source of the voices.

[I'll teach those brats a lesson!]

"HEY!" She yelled out, glaring hard at the boys. They were wearing baseball uniforms, but she paid no attention to that. After all, she was almost there. By the time she stood right behind the boy who was being bullied, the victim suddenly dodged to the side. "Can you-"

Before she even finished her sentence, she felt something slam into her face like a bullet.

[This can't be happening...]

She blacked out effectively.

* * *

 **Keep the reviews coming! :D**


	21. Suppressed Memory (1)

**Greetings.**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! Thank you!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **memory**

[ ] **\- thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Diamond no Ace.**

* * *

 **Suppressed Memory (1)**

* * *

[ _I died_...]

She felt as if her body was floating in air.

" _While it's a shame that we couldn't use her to strengthen our connection with the Hinata Household, I suppose it all works out_." Her aunt scoffed. " _Good riddance. Now the Hinata Household can't blame us for the death of their second son._ "

[ _How dare that woman_ -]

" _Mother, I don't think it's wise to say such words in public, especially in front of a grave_." An older Himon tiredly whispered out. In an instant, she slapped him across the face. Nami flinched.

" _Don't you dare admonish me!_ " Her words were unreasonable. " _You're more useless than that second son of the Hinata Household!_ "

[ _To think this woman would actually hit her own son as if he was lower than trash_...]

He kept quiet.

[ _What on earth... Get mad at her! You don't deserve to get yelled at and pushed around like that!_ ]

However, her voice never reached him. After all, she was dead.

After her aunt left in a huff, Himon continued to stand in front of her grave.

" _I'm sorry_." Those were the only words he managed to whisper out. Soon, tears rolled down his cheeks.

[ _I forgive you_.]

[ _The one I can't forgive is your mother_.]

She wanted to comfort her cousin, but sadly, being a ghost never allowed her to do such an action.

" _I'll avenge your death_." He gingerly wiped his tears away with his sleeve. " _And then I'll atone for my family's sin for the rest of my life. It might not be much, but I hope that this can appease your sorrow and despair from before._ "

[ _You don't need to do that... You have done nothing wrong_.]

" _I wish I talked to you more. You were always nice to me whenever we visited your parents. I even once wanted you to be my older sister_." He confessed with a bitter smile. " _But it looks like that will never happen_..."

[ _Himon_...]

" _We took you away from the people you love, threatened their lives, and forced you into an engagement that could have ended with a loveless and violent marriage_." He closed his eyes, furrowing his eyebrows in frustration. " _There is nothing that can be forgiven_."

[ _That's not true_ -]

 _"At the very least, rest assure that your loved ones will no longer be bothered and their lives are completely safe. I only wish I knew about this sooner... Perhaps then... I could have helped you_." His eyes lost its shine and his smile thinned out. " _A coward and a fool... That's what I am_."

From his words, Nami cried unshed tears. She wanted to tell him that he was more honorable and stronger than most give him credit for. To have grown up in that hell with his mother and yet still become an upright person, he was the miracle that the world needed more of.

As she watched him walk away with sadness, she sat on top of her gravestone without care.

[ _I can't even move from this spot_...]

[ _In the end, he's not here_.]

[ _Does he even know...?_ ]

She stared at the ground, tightening her fists.

[ _Would he even cry for me?_ ]

* * *

 **Keep the reviews coming! :D**


	22. Suppressed Memory (2)

**Greetings.**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! Thank you!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **memory**

[ ] **\- thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Diamond no Ace.**

* * *

 **Suppressed Memory (2)**

* * *

As she thought about such negative things, someone stood in front of her. They placed her favorite flowers, red tulips, on top of her grave. Her heart shook. There was only one person who knew what her favorite flowers were.

" _Nami_."

[ _Kazuya_...]

" _I_ _got you your favorite flowers. Red tulips... You like them, don't you?_ " His eyes were slightly red and the bags under his eyes were dark. He looked thoroughly exhausted.

His smile seemed more like a frown. " _I found out the meaning today. I never knew why you gave them to me that one day, but now I do. I just wish you told me upfront_."

His tight-lipped smile turned into a grimace. " _There's no way that I would know if you never tell me_."

She became embarrassed because quite honestly, she did not want him to know the meaning of her one-time gift; she just wanted to keep her feelings to herself for as long as possible.

"..." He stood there quietly in front of her grave without moving. Emptiness pooled into his eyes. Many hours passed by and yet he continued to stand in silence. Soon the day grew dark and she began to worry about him.

[ _Kazuya, don't you have practice tomorrow? You should go home and rest_...]

She hoped her thoughts would somehow transmit to him. After all, the brooding look never suited him.

[ _It's my job to brood, not yours. I mean I did die, but... I'm being ridiculous, aren't I?_ ]

He suddenly opened his mouth. " _Do you know how I felt when I made it to the hospital?_ " He lightly touched the smooth stone of the grave. " _I wished it was all a bad dream. Even_ -" He abruptly stopped when his voice quivered ever so slightly.

He breathed deeply before continuing. " _Even though I did tell you that I would try not to die before you..._ "

Kazuya visibly shivered as if remembering with despair. " _Watching your heart stop... And then your hands... They were so cold..._ "

Bitterness and agony swirled in his eyes. " _Is this how you felt too? When your parents... When your uncle passed away in front of you?_ "

He grabbed the part of his shirt that hovered over his heart. " _How did you handle it?_ " His grip tightened as his heart ached painfully.

[ _Kazuya... It's because I had you_.]

He gritted his teeth. Choking on his words, he leaned forward ever so slightly. " _You weren't supposed to die before me this early._ "

[ _I know_.]

Kazuya rubbed his forehead and lightly pulled at his hair in frustration. " _I know you or I should have known better. You were most likely going to search for a way to divorce that man once you two got married and then effectively block your aunt and uncle from harming both yourself and me._ " He began to despise himself a bit more.

[ _You know me well enough if you deduced that much_.]

" _I would have waited for you, you know...? No matter how long it would have taken.._." He murmured. " _Perhaps, I'm part of the blame. I shouldn't have gotten angry. I should have held you closer. Comforted you... But it's too late for that, isn't it?_ "

[ _It's not your fault, Kazuya_...]

" _We were supposed to stay together for a long time and then pass away together, so that both of us would never have to be alone._ " The casual way he worded that statement shocked her.

[ _That... I didn't know that you wanted that.._.]

Disappointment lingered in his voice. " _Now we can't even do that._ "

His eyes narrowed in unspoken frustration. " _Why did you leave me already? How am I supposed to get mad at you? How am I supposed to see you laugh and cry if you're not here next to me?_ "

She wanted to scream out that she was in front of him. She wanted to hug him until he felt uncomfortable.

But in the end...

In the end, all she could do was sit patiently in front of him as he talked.

[ _I'm sorry that I left you alone_.]

[ _It's strange, but_ _I don't think I ever saw him rant like this. It's... a little surprising_.]

 _[It's better than seeing him cry though. I don't know if I would be able to handle it if he did cry in front of me_.]

Despite her inner thoughts, even though he did not outwardly cry, his words and his expression told her of the overwhelming amount of unshed tears he held for her.

[ _Kazuya._..]

" _Maybe you'll think that the flowers meant something along the lines of familial love_." He gloomily smiled.

[ _That's not true... Hopefully_.]

That smile immediately faded away. " _You're an idiot when it comes to these things. Very oblivious_."

[ _I'm not always an idiot_. _After all, I did give you those flowers before_. _But_...]

" _The meaning of the red tulips... True everlasting love_... _How can that even be anything remotely similar to familial love?_ " He spoke softly. " _This is my response, Nami_."

[ _Did I hear him... correctly?_ ]

" _I always liked you romantically and will continue to like you in that way_." He confirmed. " _But now you can't even hear that... And I'm too late - as always_..."

Regret and longing tore at her heart.

[ _Kazuya, Kazuya... I like you too... I'll always like you_...]

[ _So please don't say that you're too late. Because you're never too late for me. Never_.]

[ _This time, it was me who was late_.]

She cried quietly to herself, closing her eyes.

[So that's why I'll let you go. In my new life, the 'you' will not be the 'you' that I loved, so I shall face the 'you' in my current lifetime as a new person. Even so, will you forgive me for my selfishness?]

When she opened them again, she found that his big brown eyes locked with hers.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she finally caressed the seeming wound on his cheek with her small hand gently.

[It's strange how I couldn't remember this until now...]

"Nami-sama!" It was Maria's voice, sounding urgent.

[...Maria?]

She then realized something was wrong - _very wrong_.

For one, Kazuya's face had turned younger. Not only that, he was strangely really close to her and she saw the sky behind him instead of a graveyard. He also looked very confused, stiff, and injured.

[Oh... Oh no...]

Her face flushed red and her eyes widened in shock as she froze while gaping at him.

* * *

 **Keep the reviews coming! :D**


	23. Teaching a Lesson (1)

**Greetings.**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! Thank you!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **memory**

[ ] **\- thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Diamond no Ace.**

* * *

 **Teaching a Lesson** **(1)**

* * *

Kazuya could not move his gaze easily; the way the girl had looked at him when she opened her eyes grabbed his attention completely. The overwhelming amount of affection, acceptance, and heartache swirled in the depths of her shimmering wet eyes. He briefly wondered if it really was him that she was looking at. Then when her fingers touched his skin, leaving behind pleasant tingles instead of pain, his mind went blank.

"Nami-sama!" The older female's voice seemed to bring both of them back to reality. The girl's eyes widened considerably; shock, realization, and embarrassment flashed on her face. Red blossomed on her soft skin as she froze. Her hand on his cheek stiffened and she bit her bottom lip almost immediately. The final tears rolled down, leaving her eyes uncomfortably dry. However, she seemed to ignore that fact. She instead held a contemplative look on her face, watching the boy who did not make a move to leave.

Breaking the gaze, Nami then made an effort to sit up before a wave of nausea washed over her. She quickly laid back down from dizziness. "What... happened...?" She looked at Maria for an answer.

"I moved to the side and you got hit by a baseball." Kazuya answered.

She faced him again. "I... I see." Her cheeks no longer flushed and she was now aware of her surroundings.

"So the psycho's the problem here! We didn't do anything wrong! If he didn't dodge, then you wouldn't have gotten hurt!" A tall boy pointed at Kazuya nervously.

Her eyebrow twitched. "Oh...?" She motioned for Maria to help her up. When she got on her two feet, she breathed in and out before widening her lips into a bright smile. "Is that so?"

Maria involuntarily shivered at the sound of Nami's hardened voice. Kazuya stood up - unable to pull his gaze off of her. She let go of Maria, giving her the look that it was fine, so the older female backed away.

"So this baseball..." Nami casually picked up the ball from the ground, throwing it up and down nonchalantly. "This hit my face, correct?" She turned towards Kazuya in amusement.

"...Yes." He was not sure about what this girl was planning, but he decided to wait and see.

"Maria."

"Yes, Nami-sama."

"According to their _faulty_ and _pathetic_ logic..." They winced as she continued. "The fault lies with the boy who is injured - the one who dodged the ball in order to lessen the amount of wounds he would accumulate. What do you think of that statement of theirs? Do you think it would fly with the police?"

"Of course not." She sharply glared at the group of boys. "The ones who aimed with the intent to harm are the ones who are at fault."

"But they seem so adamant about being right." Nami whined while grinning. It suddenly looked ominous and threatening. "Shouldn't I test their theory on who is to be blamed for my injury?"

"That seems most appropriate. I shall cover the area for a few minutes then." Maria bowed before walking off.

"W-wait!" One of the boys cried out. Sweat lingered on his skin as he shivered, but then he thought about his current situation a bit more. There was nothing to be scared of if it was just an injured girl.

Before they could process the next second, she yelled out urgently. "DODGE!"

Confusion flashed on their faces until the boy who originally injured Nami fell to the ground, groaning in pain. The baseball rolled over to her feet. "Oh my... Did that hurt?" She giggled a little bit. "But I'm just a little girl. How can that _possibly_ hurt?"

"You-"

"Me, _what._ " Chills went down their spine. Her eyes bored through their mind as if mocking them in an empty manner - as if they were nothing but dust.

"Why did you hurt him?!" One boy started to march towards her angrily. He stood just a few feet away from her and completely blocked the boy on the ground.

"DODGE!" She yelled out again, swiftly throwing the ball towards the male's most sensitive part. By reflex, he moved to the side in fear of getting hit because his hands would not have blocked it fast enough.

The boy on the ground who was behind the male cried out in pain. The ball had hit him again. She casually walked over and picked up the ball, dusting it off. Huffing, she rolled her eyes and strode back to her original spot. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"You liar!" The male who dodged earlier screamed.

"If you hadn't dodged, then he wouldn't have gotten hurt! I was even nice enough to let you know when to dodge too from the very beginning!" She laughed. "So how is it my fault? After all, you also gave me the very same excuse!"

"..." She found that their eyes were filled with absolute terror.

Taking advantage of this situation, she took a step forward and whispered, demanding their full attention. "I will not let you just walk away as if you had nothing to do with this situation. You will _only_ leave when I _say_ so."

* * *

 **Keep the reviews coming! :D**


	24. Teaching a Lesson (2)

**Greetings.**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! Thank you!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **memory**

[ ] **\- thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Diamond no Ace.**

* * *

 **Teaching a Lesson** **(2)**

* * *

"Wh-what do you want from us?" The boy on the ground cried out.

"For you to learn."

"What do you mean?" Another boy walked up to her.

"Learn to understand the consequences of your actions and lies."

"We haven't done anything wrong." He replied calmly.

"You decide to place the blame on someone else... And yet, you still have the nerve to say that you have done nothing wrong. The ones who act as if it has nothing to do with them and the ones who do not do anything to stop the actions of another when you know that it is wrong..." Nami pulled the collar of the male. " _You disgust me_."

He flinched.

"Never lie to me. Do you understand, _child_?" She whispered in his ear. He shuddered, backing off. "Ah, but you're probably thinking to yourself about how I'm also a child, so what would I know...?"

Her smile merely widened. "Would you like to test it out?" When he stayed silent, Nami walked past the male and smirked. "Never take on someone who has more power than you unless you have a death wish."

She then faced the others. "If you decide to never repeat the same mistake again and learned well from this lesson, then I am willing to let you go right now."

They blinked in confusion. Nami laughed. "You won't even have to pay for my _very expensive_ medical bills. Isn't that a great deal?" Once her words processed, they paled considerably. They could not possibly explain to their parents about paying someone's medical bills for them. They would probably get kicked out or punished for years.

"Of course... If I find out that you continued to bully the same person or another person again, you all will have to pay for the severe consequences - _dearly_. Remember that no one can escape my notice." She walked over to Kazuya in a relaxed manner, grabbing his hand tenderly. She then placed the baseball in his hand as if giving him the power to control the situation for himself if he ever wished it.

Nami quickly placed her hands on her hips, smiling brightly at them. "Ah, just a piece of advice to you all. If you don't want anyone to criticize you, then improve yourself to cover your weaknesses and take advantage of any advice or constructive criticism that heads your way, especially if it's said by someone who is better than you."

When she saw their faces sour as if they were remembering something unpleasant, she told them coldly. "Of course, if you can't even do something as simple as that, then you must be _really_ small."

Her sudden chuckle captured their attention.

"Actually, that must mean that you're all merely _baby boys_ who refuse to see what is good for them in the long run. In other words, a bunch of fools..."

She strode past them while patting their shoulders lightly. "Instead of bullying others, you should take a look at yourself in the mirror. Unfortunately, there's nothing to be proud of right now about yourself."

"To be fair, your pathetic excuse of a pride is what seems to be stopping you from becoming a better man." She sighed. "No decent girl will be attracted to someone like you with the way you currently act."

Nami then sneered at them. "After all, what's the use of your pride if it's only talk but no action?"

Looking at the sky thoughtfully, she grinned. "If you can improve yourself, then do it. Don't push the blame on someone else if it's due to your own incompetence - unless you want to be pathetic for the rest of your life."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Of course, these are just my advice. You can follow it if you wish or you can ignore it like a fool. Your choice, your life."

Tapping the side of her head, she made them highly aware of her next words. "Always keep in mind of my warning and you'll live pleasantly without any fear."

"Now then... I have told you everything that I wanted to teach you." Nami held a serious expression, glaring at the group of bullies. "So _scram_!"

They immediately left the area without looking back. The moment she could not see them anymore, she fell to her knees. The nausea got to her once more. Laying down on the grass, she grasped at her head in pain. Her face ached and she honestly did not feel good at all. Someone sat in front of her, holding her as if to stabilize her condition.

"That wasn't smart." It was Kazuya.

Nami snorted in response. "I don't like liars and bullies."

He sighed. "Even so... You're hurt. Are you trying to make your condition worse?"

"I... I don't know. I guess I was too irritated with them to even care. That was actually stupid of me." She rubbed her forehead softly. "I think I'll reflect heavily on this as I recover."

"Nami-sama! I apologize for being late." Maria breathed heavily as she arrived. "Are you alright?"

She whispered to her. "No. I feel sick. I probably should walk back home or else I might feel worse. Being carried and being driven by a car sounds like a terrible idea though."

Maria stayed silent for a few minutes before noticing Kazuya. "May I please have your name?"

"Miyuki Kazuya."

She nodded. "Miyuki-sama. Our house is at a walkable distance from here. However, I am unsure as to whether I can give proper support to Nami-sama as we walk, due to height differences. Would it be possible for you to help us?" She paused before continuing. "We can also take care of your wounds, serve you dinner as it is late, and drive you back to your home safely as well. Would that be enough as a reward for your gracious help?"

"I don't mind." He murmured.

"Thank you very much." Maria bowed before trying to help Nami stand again.

As Kazuya held her carefully, they walked together slowly while Maria attempted to hold the other side. Nami's head kept swaying unsteadily. Her discomfort was obvious.

He decided to distract her from the dizziness. "So how would you know if they ever bully someone?"

"Well..." She pondered for a minute before replying. "I'll need your help."

"And why should I help?"

Her lips widened into a smile. "Don't you want them to listen to you?"

"Why would you think that I want them to listen to me?"

"Considering that they harassed you... There are only two paths. One path is that your attitude towards them made them angry. The second is that they were jealous of your talent in baseball. It can also be both. Either way, it'll benefit you. After all, wouldn't having less injuries make it easier for you to play?" She pointed out.

He nodded. "It would."

"Then this is a way for both of us to get what we want. For you, your teammates will stop harassing you and grudgingly listen to you, unless they really are that stupid. As for me, they will understand that they need to be careful of their actions in the future - to never lie to someone like me ever again." She paused for a brief moment. Her voice turned soft. "Just see me once a week for a few hours."

He stayed silent for a couple of minutes before grinning. "You're quite interesting."

Nami laughed out loud. "Usually, people call me psycho, weirdo, sadist, crazy, possibly male, oddity, rare animal, and the like."

"Then I guess we have something in common." He shrugged.

Her hand grabbed a part of his arm sleeve to stabilize her movements. "I suppose it's nice to know that I'm not alone in that."

"I guess it won't be too bad to see you once a week for a couple of hours." Kazuya chuckled to himself.

She nudged him playfully. "You'll get to eat a nice dinner."

"That's a bonus." He whispered to her.

"Then we have a deal?"

He fixed his posture to hold her arm around his neck gently. "Yes."

"I look forward to it already." They smiled at each other.

* * *

 **Keep the reviews coming! :D**


	25. Miyuki Kazuya

**Greetings.**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! Thank you!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **memory**

[ ] **\- thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Diamond no Ace.**

* * *

 **Miyuki Kazuya**

* * *

"Take a seat anywhere you'd like, except for the couch." Nami sat down on her favorite chair as her nausea began to slowly numb away, brushing the hair off of Himon's face. He snoozed silently with a satisfied expression. Kazuya ended up opting the chair near hers. "Maria, bring the first-aid kit."

"Understood."

Nami faced him, holding his face carefully. She examined the wounds on his face with a small frown. "Does it hurt a little?"

He shrugged. "It stings, but nothing that I can't handle."

Her fingers lingered over his skin as her mind whirred absentmindedly.

[This Kazuya is still young. He is different and yet... It makes me hate myself for comparing the two in the first place. The future will never be set. The future has already changed, but if it didn't, then will I die again when I'm 22?]

"Who are you looking at? Who are you looking for?" Kazuya muttered. Her eyes snapped in focus, locking with his in confusion. He clearly saw the strange mixture of nostalgia, affection, and despair in her distracted gaze.

"No one..."

He shook his head. "Don't lie."

[There's already a problem. Does he know - that I keep seeing him as someone else...?]

[No... That's not possible.]

She finally answered. "You. I'm looking at you - the you right now."

"Me...?" His eyes narrowed. His voice soft but firm. "Then why do you look at me like that?"

Her mind slowly went blank. "I don't know..." The injury from the baseball began to take a hold of her attention span.

[How do I look at him...? Do I look at him as he _is_ or as he _was_?]

She then dropped her hands on her lap. "Perhaps, it's because I realized that the reflection of a person is hard to separate from the actual person."

[I just need to try harder. I have to drill into my head that he is not _my_ Kazuya; instead, he is the _true_ Kazuya in this life.]

"What do you mean?" He fixed his glasses.

She shook her head guiltily. "It's nothing of importance. I'm just being silly right now."

He was about to say something else, but Sebastian interrupted the two. "Nami-sama, it is time for dinner. Would you like to eat in the living room?"

"No, it's fine. We'll head over to the dining room. I'll wake Himon myself, so just prepare the table."

"Of course. It shall be done."

"You can go on ahead." Nami briefly smiled at Kazuya, encouraging him to follow Sebastian to the dining room. "We'll take care of your wounds after dinner." He nodded before lingering just outside the entrance of the dining room. He took the time to watch her wake up her cousin.

"Himon, wake up. It's time to eat dinner."

Himon turned to the other side, making noises of disapproval.

"If you don't eat, then you won't be able to eat until breakfast. Plus, you have to start school soon with me, so you'll need to gain some strength before then."

"Nami-nee, I want to sleep a little longer."

"No, you won't be able to sleep at night."

"Fine..." He grudgingly stood up, holding onto her hand. "What are we having for dinner?"

"Let's go find out, shall we?" Laughing lightly, she ruffled his hair. "Ah, today, we have a guest. He's my guest, so treat him with respect. But then again... I suppose I won't have to worry about that though."

[Since Himon is naturally polite and respectful to those who deserve it.]

"By the way, Nami-nee..." Himon shyly looked up at her. "Why is your forehead dark?"

Her smile disappeared. "Is it getting that bad?"

"It's just a little red, but don't worry! Nami-nee looks fine either way." His expression turned bright.

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or as an insult. I guess it doesn't matter." She muttered to herself.

After Kazuya introduced himself to the two, they quickly finished eating their dinner together. Once that was over, she then sat down at the living room with Kazuya. Maria had already placed the first-aid kit on top of the living room table.

"The dinner was really good."

"It's thanks to Sebastian. He's an amazing cook. Hopefully, I can reach his level one day." Her eyes sparkled.

She then turned towards him, holding his cheek with one hand and disinfecting his wounds with another. She was so focused that she heard and saw nothing but his injuries. Once she found that she disinfected them all, her lips widened into a satisfied grin.

"Now I just need to bandage them and you'll be set!" It was as if she used to do this every single day. Her fingers were nimble and fast, working with the bandages to wrap and cover his wounds easily.

"Nami-sama. We will now take him home and will later give him our address promptly, so that he can visit you later. Since we have your schedule, we will work with him to find the most appropriate date and time to meet again." Sebastian walked up to the two and asked. "Is that acceptable to you?"

"Yes. I will leave it to you then." She gave him a firm nod.

"As for myself, I think I will go shower and sleep. I never realized how exhausted I was until now..." She rubbed her eyes, briefly noting that her head did feel a little fuzzy. Most likely, a good night's sleep would help her tremendously.

"Have a wonderful night, Miyuki-kun. I look forward to seeing you next week." She gave a short polite bow, subtly practicing the proper etiquette of a lady, despite her ruthless behavior towards Kazuya's harassers from earlier.

"Yeah, I'll see you then." He waved casually to her before following the older man.

As Nami watched Sebastian and Kazuya walk out of the house, she stared at the closing door, already looking forward to the future.

At this very moment, she then strode towards her room with relief and warmth lingering in her heart.

* * *

 **Keep the reviews coming! :D**


	26. A New Friend?

**Greetings.**

 **Gokigenyou - Very formal greeting of hello (or a very formal farewell). It is usually used by females - in most cases, rich females.**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! Thank you!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **memory**

[ ] **\- thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Diamond no Ace.**

* * *

 **A New Friend?**

* * *

Nami stood at the front gates of her school.

[How long has it been since I've last been here...?]

She shuddered when she recalled that she still has a long half-year before graduating from elementary school. Considering her bad luck of being severely injured in the middle of a school year, she dreaded the attitude the students might have towards her.

[For once, I wish I was back in my previous timeline. Why is this school so intimidating?]

As if answering her, there were two huge statues placed at the ends of the gates. It glimmered with its silver color, boasting to the world of its possible high price.

[Right... Because this is where the rich go to. An escalator school system... I hate this already.]

She wished for the lazy days again before feeling the stares and hearing the whispers of the students passing her by. Unfortunately for her, Himon already went to his classroom; after all, he started school a few weeks ago. Taking a deep breath, she recalled the pictures and information of the students in her class. Thankfully, Sebastian helped her memorize them perfectly when he noticed that she could not remember anything that pertained to her school.

"Gokigenyou, Tsukimukai-san." A petite girl walked up to her with a delicate pretty smile. She had light curls done to her black silky hair and her eyes shimmered a beautiful amethyst purple color.

"Ah, gokigenyou, Suibara-san." Nami curtsied before giving her a bright smile.

The girl looked momentarily surprised. "I did not expect you to remember my name. We never talked after all..."

[Seriously...?! We never talked...?]

"Well it is my duty as your classmate to remember everyone's name." She threw a random explanation, which the other girl thankfully took.

"Then I should learn from you." Respect crept into the girl's voice.

[Please don't. Even though I'm technically from a rich family, I'm inwardly like a commoner. You're too sparkly and bright for me.]

It was to the point that Nami wanted to cover her eyes with her hands. She truly had a hard time interacting with such pure people.

"If it is acceptable to you, would you like to have lunch with me at the salon today?" Suibara Arisu gently held Nami's hands. "There are plenty of desserts and tea - only available for the top families."

[I don't like sweets. I like food from the convenience store, but I can't exactly reject her. She's a sweet girl after all.]

"I do not mind. However, I dislike anything sweet, so I will refrain from eating any desserts. Tea does sound wonderful though."

Arisu's delicate giggle reverberated in the air like a clear bell sound. "I did not realize that it was so easy to talk to you."

"Why do you say that?"

[Did I do something? Don't tell me... DID I UNKNOWINGLY SCARE PEOPLE AWAY?!]

Sweat started to gather on her forehead. Nami blinked slowly, focusing on Arisu's every word.

"You tended to outwardly look cold, so people had a hard time approaching you."

[So it's true... I scare people... How tragic.]

Arisu then whispered. "However, my family forbade me to talk to you when I asked them. I was very disappointed."

"Then why now?" Nami almost grunted in an unladylike fashion.

Arisu skillfully ignored her question as if she did not hear Nami's voice at all and continued talking. "Truthfully, I always wanted to talk to you. I know how nice you are. After all, you make sure that the girls are safe and the boys are polite. A person who is also loved by animals is someone who cannot be possibly bad."

[Should I be happy...? SHOULD I BE?!]

"That still doesn't answer my question." Nami pointed out.

"Ah, I apologize for that." Arisu quickly curtsied before answering. "My family had just recently allowed me to talk to you. Apparently, the existence of your aunt and uncle prevented us from contacting you and your mother properly. However, that shall change from now on."

"What do you mean by preventing? And what does my mother have to do with anything?"

"I will explain that today during lunch." She motioned for her to follow. "Let us head to our classroom before the bell rings."

[At least, I won't look like a fool now. If I couldn't find the classroom on time, I would have been teased by the others... Probably... Maybe.]

[Though... I feel like I'm forgetting something really important.]

Nami shrugged to herself.

[I suppose that can wait until lunch.]

* * *

 **Keep the reviews coming because they really help me stay motivated to write. :)**


	27. Second Son of the Hinata Household

**Greetings.**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! Thank you!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **memory**

[ ] **\- thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Diamond no Ace.**

* * *

 **Second Son of the Hinata Household**

* * *

Nami wandered aimlessly through the halls, looking for the salon. "I wish I went with Suibara-san..."

[This place is too big for an elementary school.]

She momentarily closed her eyes, sighing and wondering if she should just ask someone for help. Before she could process anything, something slammed into her shoulder, throwing her down to the floor. "Oof."

Books flew down on her as she blocked her face with her arms.

[What is going on?!]

When she realized that nothing else was hitting her, she opened her eyes. A boy with messy dark hair and somewhat familiar light colored eyes stared at her blankly. Once she glanced at the books, she noticed that they were books from the library. Without waiting for the boy, she began picking them up, piling them neatly for him. After she finished, she stood up again. "I apologize for getting in your way. If you have nothing to say, then I shall take my leave now."

[Well he's not saying anything, so I guess it's okay for me to leave...]

Walking past him, she paused before turning towards him. "Can you tell me where the salon is located?"

"Huh?" He stared at her again.

"The salon."

"Oh, if you turn right at the corner and then exit through the glass door, then it should be there."

Giving him a brief smile, she curtsied and thanked him. Without waiting for him to respond again, she left for the salon. After all, she could not keep Arisu waiting any longer.

[That boy looks kind of familiar though... Where have I seen him before...?]

Just as he said, she managed to find the salon with no problems. When she entered, the nice cold air enveloped around her comfortably.

"Tsukimukai-san. I'm glad that you made it." Arisu trotted towards her as she quickly guided me to a fancy table. "You are just in time for tea."

When she poured the beautiful liquid into her cup, Nami cheerfully sipped and let out a sigh of happiness. "This tea is delicious."

"I'm glad that you think so." Arisu also poured a cup for herself and placed a slice of cake on top of her small plate.

After a few moments of silence, Arisu set her cup down. "Tsukimukai-san. Did you know that we are cousins?"

Nami almost choked from her words. "W-what? What do you mean?!"

[Am I hearing things now...?]

"You cannot possibly be Uncle's family since he never married... And Aunt's husband doesn't have the same surname as you... So it can't possibly be my father's side of the family... But my mother was supposedly an orphan! That's why my grandparents treated her with contempt..."

"Truthfully, the Tsukimukai household had a bad reputation among the rich."

"Explain."

"I am unsure of the details but the rumors that circulated around the Tsukimukai family were unpleasant. Because of this, the Suibara family initially refused to hand over their daughter to the eldest son of the Tsukimukai household."

"Then my mother...?"

"Yes, she was the daughter of the Suibara household. However, in order to marry your father, she had to hide her background and act as if she was an orphan."

"But why?"

"Because if the Tsukimukai household knew of her connection with the Suibara family, then they would have used her to get to us."

"I can unfortunately see that."

"Even though your father and your uncle are kind and upright people, the rest of the household are not like that."

"I can see your point." Nami sighed. "So mother hid her background in order to protect her family... I am guessing that my father helped her with this?"

"Yes, he did. Even your uncle never found out about her background, thanks to your father's efforts..."

"I'm assuming that because my aunt and her husband were just as bad as my grandparents, your family could not afford to waste my father's efforts in hiding my mother's background, which was why it was impossible for us to contact each other properly?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"At that time, aunt kept a close eye on us, so your family made the right choice. Talking with me in school could have made her dig further into your background and possibly my mother's if we weren't careful."

"That is the reason why my family did not allow me to talk to you in the first place."

"Well that's an acceptable reason. I would have done the same if I was in your family's position." Nami nodded to herself before sipping on her tea again.

"I am glad that you understand." Arisu smiled and took a small bite out of her dessert.

Suddenly, the door to the salon slammed open. The boy from before entered, scowling at everyone. He quickly scanned the area before spotting the two.

Nami's eyes narrowed. She set her cup down carefully as she watched him march over to them with an arrogant smirk.

Ignoring Arisu, he locked eyes with Nami and announced. "I decided that from today onwards, you are mine!" The boy pulled her wrist towards him. "I won't let anyone have you!"

[What the hell?!]

Arisu immediately stood up. Her eyes hardened as she spoke in a cold tone. "Hinata-san. I suggest you to let her go. It is not for you to decide on whether or not she is yours. That is for her to decide."

[Hinata...? You mean this is the second son...? You mean _this_ _bastard_ is _that bastard_?]

Nami's eyes darkened considerably.

"It is not her decision to make! If I say that she is, then she is!" He argued.

"So this is what I forgot about." Nami muttered to herself. Her hands clenched into tight fists.

She hit his wrist, forcing him to let go. She then growled. "I am not yours. I am no one's but my own. So back off unless you want to go at war with me." Nami dared him to go against her as she glared at him sharply.

"Tsukimukai-san...?" Arisu whispered out.

"I will _never_ be yours." Nami snarled at the boy.

He gave her a confident smile in return. "We shall see about that."

* * *

 **Keep the reviews coming because they really help me stay motivated to write. :)**


	28. Proposition

**Greetings.**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! Thank you!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **memory**

[ ] **\- thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Diamond no Ace.**

* * *

 **Proposition**

* * *

Tension was thick and heavy. Nami coldly stared at the second son of the Hinata household, Hinata Eiichirou. He never backed down.

Arisu glanced at the two worriedly. "Tsukimukai-san... Hinata-san..."

[Why...? Why is he being like this...? What did I ever do to deserve this?]

She looked into his eyes, searching for an answer. All she found was an intense longing and desperation that she felt was abnormal.

[Although it's strange that he's so obsessed with making me his, he hasn't really done anything wrong in this life and in the previous though. To be honest, if I thought about it carefully, he only listened to his mother when it came to the marriage...]

[Perhaps wishing for his death was wrong. Perhaps his mother was the problem and not him. After all, my aunt's husband knew his mother well... And what if he is in the same situation as Himon was? Then would it be reasonable for me to try to destroy someone who was most likely a mere pawn?]

[Of course, it isn't...]

Somehow, her discovery made her extremely calm. "Hinata-san. I have a proposition. Will you listen?"

[Maybe I can change things... Maybe... If his mother is not the problem and if he is the problem, then I'll just fix it. Either way, right now, I have to make him understand his place in my life.]

"...I suppose I can at least listen to your proposition. What is it?"

"Let us become friends."

"No."

"Hear me out completely."

"Fine. Continue."

"You said that you wanted me to become yours. Correct?"

"Yes."

"Well if we become friends, then we become allies. In other words, we will be each other's. However, this does not mean that we are each other's in the romantic sense. Needless to say, it still fulfills your condition on making me yours."

"That..."

"Because we will be friends and allies, we will not force one another to do the other's bidding and we will hear each other out when it comes to solving problems. Friends are equals. Truthfully, we do not own each other since no human should be allowed to own another human being completely. That is my principle and I will not bend. There will also be no disrespect or condescension towards each other and towards the people who are not our enemies. Is that clear, Hinata Eiichirou-san?"

He squirmed in his spot, fidgeting with his hands. "I... I'll think about your proposition."

"Alright. Do tell me when you accept or reject my offer. This will be the _only_ chance you will get from me, so think _very carefully_ before choosing." Nami emphasized as she sat back down, sipping on her tea. Arisu released the breath she was holding before joining her.

[Let's hope he chooses the right answer. If he doesn't...]

Eiichirou stood there quietly and eventually left the salon without further comment.

"What do you think he will do, Tsukimukai-san?"

"I am hoping that he will accept my offer."

"I hope so too..." Arisu whispered to me. Her eyes turned sad momentarily as if she knew something about the boy that no one noticed in the past. Before Nami could point it out, however, Arisu's eyes quickly reflected of nothing but the beautiful purple color that she truly admired from the bottom of her heart.

* * *

 **Keep the reviews coming because they really help me stay motivated to write. :)**


	29. The Answer to Her Small Dilemma

**Greetings.**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! Thank you!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **memory**

[ ] **\- thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Diamond no Ace.**

* * *

 **The Answer to Her Small Dilemma**

* * *

Nami stared at the wall, ignoring the lecture that the teacher was giving. All she wanted to do was sleep and eat.

[The unfortunate life of a supposed rich girl... Must not become a lazy pig...]

She really did not look forward to finishing school for the day. After all, going home meant more lessons from various tutors. From tea ceremony to flower arrangement, she was absolutely exhausted. Not to mention, it has already been weeks since Hinata Eiichirou's outburst at the salon.

[When will he give me a response?! Such a pain...]

He has not said a single word to her; she was now unsure as to whether she should be thankful for this or not. However, after the weird looks he gave her every single time they passed by each other in the hallway, she began wondering if she should approach him for an answer.

[I want to sleep... No, I want to roll around and stare at the wall while listening to music.]

Sighing to herself, she continued to take notes slowly.

[Boring... SO BORING!]

[If only Kazuya was here... Then I could mess with him or something... More like he would mess with me, but still... AT LEAST, IT WOULDN'T BE BORING!]

Nami groaned inwardly while straightening her back as if she was paying attention to the teacher.

[Last time, we cooked together for fun... He was fortunately open to the idea too, despite the fact that his team lost that week.]

[...But then again, he found someone he respected and wanted to beat during that game - another catcher, so I guess that could be the reason why he was in such a jolly mood - much more than before. Not to mention, right after that game, some lady recruited him to go to their high school when he becomes old enough.]

[A lot of good luck on his side... Same as before...]

[I wonder if he would even consider me a part of his luck. It would be nice if he did...]

She began doodling in her notebook, taking no notice of the bell that rung a while ago, which indicated the end of the school day.

[What shall we do for this week...?]

Nami stared out the window. The sunlight felt too hot and suffocating for her, despite it being the start of autumn.

[Ugh... I hate the heat.]

"Tsukimukai-san?" Arisu shook her shoulder.

"Oh. Suibara-san?"

"School just ended. Aren't you going to get ready to leave?"

"Ended...?" Nami's eyes widened. "You're right! It just ended!" She hurriedly shoved her items in her bag and dashed for the exit. "Have a good day, Suibara-san! Thank you very much for warning me!"

Arisu giggled before replying. "You're very welcome, Tsukimukai-san. Have a good day as well."

The moment Nami stepped out of the building, water splashed on her face. "Guah!"

The noise around her silenced immediately. One girl screamed at the boy who apparently threw the water in Nami's direction by accident. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO TSUKIMUKAI-SAMA?!"

Nami flinched at the screeching voice. When she took out her handkerchief and wiped her face carefully, she looked around for the source. Indeed, there were two people fighting over what happened to her. The boy pouted as the girl looked immensely stressed. Nami then strode towards the two in order to calm the situation. "Excuse me..."

The girl froze before turning to Nami. "I..."

The water continued to drip from her hair. Suddenly forgetting her prior intention, an unexpected idea popped into her brain like an explosion.

[Water... THAT'S IT! I GOT IT! IT'S WATER!]

Nami smiled brilliantly, catching the two off-guard; she quickly shook hands with the girl and then with the boy. "Thank you so much for the great idea! I now know what to do!"

"Eh...?" The girl gaped at her.

Ignoring her, she continued. "I was quite in a dilemma... You see, it's hard to figure out what people like to do in their spare time these days. But now I know what we can do this week." She wiped the water off of her face again. "Water is such a brilliant idea."

"Uh, well..." The girl found herself speechless.

"Well, I have to go now, so have a good day, you two!" She waved to them casually.

The girl reached out to grab her arm. "Wait, I-"

Unfortunately, at this very moment, Nami dashed off to the entrance once she spotted Sebastian and Maria from afar.

* * *

 **Keep the reviews coming because they really help me stay motivated to write. :)**


	30. Water Fights and Drying Hair

**Greetings.**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! Thank you!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **memory**

[ ] **\- thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Diamond no Ace.**

* * *

 **Water Fights and Drying Hair**

* * *

"Take that!" Nami yelled out as she aimed her water gun at Kazuya.

"Not if I can help it!" He dodged to the side and sprayed water at her face.

Himon laughed out loud. He grabbed his own water gun and sprayed at both relentlessly. "I'm going to win!"

"Survival of the fittest!" Nami yelped, running like a maniac in the backyard of her house. However, Kazuya was faster. He quickly jumped in front of her, effectively stopping her from escaping.

His grin hinted a scent of mischief. "Got you." Before Nami could dodge, he sprayed it at her as she blocked with her gun and arms.

"Me too, me too!" Himon ran towards her and aimed at her back.

"Two against one isn't fair!" Nami managed to blurt out.

" _Nami_." " _Nami-nee._ " The two chorused together. " _Life is never fair._ "

"Tch." Nami rolled her eyes before squeezing the water out of her hair. Ever since Kazuya began visiting her on a weekly basis, Himon has taken a shine to him with pure awe. He even once told me that his goal was to be like Kazuya-nii.

[I suppose it's a good thing that he has a role model to look up to...]

"Here are some towels. Lunch will be ready in a few minutes." Maria approached the three with a pile of towels in her arms.

"Thank you, Maria." Nami handed one to Kazuya and then to Himon. She squeezed the water out of her shirt before grabbing a towel for herself. Quietly wiping the ends of her hair, she contemplated to herself if she should get a haircut once she enters middle school. Once her hair felt relatively dry, she continued to wipe her bare skin, watching Himon's eyes sparkle as he asked Kazuya various questions about baseball.

"Himon." Nami called out to him, grabbing the towel from him. "You need to wipe properly or else you'll catch a cold." She led the two indoors and proceeded to dry Himon's hair with a hairdryer. Kazuya quickly changed into the new dry clothes that Sebastian brought over and kept the towel on top of his head as he sat down on the chair, watching her thoughtfully.

"There. Now go change into your clothes." She pointed to the pile of neatly folded clothes on top of the table.

"Okay!" Himon jumped down from the chair and dashed to his room with the pile.

Nami's clothes continued to drip water onto the floor, but she ignored it. "Miyuki-kun, I'll dry your hair now, so sit over here." She pat a different chair near her. He nodded and sat down, waiting for her to dry his hair. Surprise flickered in her eyes. She never expected him to agree. Shaking her thoughts away, she smiled and took off the towel on top of his head. In silence, she felt the warm air from the hairdryer as her fingers caressed the locks of his brown hair.

"Nami." Kazuya broke her focus.

Noticing that his hair was finally dry, she turned off the hairdryer and looked at him. "Yes?"

"Go change your clothes and I'll dry your hair." She gaped at him in disbelief.

[Did he just say that he'll dry my hair...?]

His eyebrow raised. "Are you listening?"

"Ah, yes. I'll go do that." She blinked at him blankly before heading to her room to change. Once she put on a nice summer dress, she headed to the living room, finding Himon snoozing on the couch and Kazuya looking at the hairdryer.

"Miyuki-kun." Nami whispered out to him. He looked up with a grin, waving her over. She sat down quietly and felt his fingers massage her scalp before touching her long locks of hair. Soon, the hot air from the hairdryer warmed her. A sense of comfort and security waved over her, slowly slipping her into a state of sleepiness. She sighed pleasantly to herself, enjoying the rare moments of normalcy.

[The other Kazuya never did this for me before...]

[I almost feel like I'm being pampered by this Kazuya in some ways. It's... It's nice.]

"Lunch is ready, Nami-sama. Miyuki-sama." Maria called out to them.

"Just give us a few more minutes." Kazuya continued to thoroughly dry her hair as he spoke out. "We'll also wake Himon, so leave that to us."

"Understood." Maria bowed before walking back to the dining room.

"We..." Nami murmured to herself.

"Almost done." Kazuya whispered in her ear as to not wake Himon. "Your hair is soft - _like a puppy_."

She almost snorted out loud. "I prefer to be a kitten." She then forced him to turn off the hairdryer as she grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him down near her. "Plus, I think your hair feels more like a puppy than mine. But then again, your image fits more with the lion or the bear."

"Then what's your image?"

She tapped her chin thoughtfully before responding. "An eagle... Or maybe a raven."

He smirked. "A very far stretch from the kitten suggestion."

"Oh, shut it." She playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Then I guess I'll have to throw a rock at you if I need to talk to you." He put down the hairdryer and pulled out the chord.

"HEY!" Nami pouted before glaring at him.

Kazuya chuckled to himself. "Yelling works too."

"Ugh. I'll just use you as a bed since you'll be big and furry." She pointed out.

"If you can." His voice was light and sounded very amused.

"I can too."

"We'll see about that."

"Just you wait, Miyuki Kazuya! I will use you as a bed one day." She stood up tall and pointed at him.

He quickly wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "But I doubt you'll be that fast as an eagle, compared to a lion."

She pinched his cheek playfully. "What if you're a bear?!"

"And what if you're a raven?" He ruffled her hair.

She paused before grudgingly agreeing. "Good point."

"Let's wake Himon now."

"Fine." Nami turned towards him. "You win this time, but I'll win the next time."

"We'll see about that." He smiled boyishly at her before tugging her towards him as they walked over to Himon together.

* * *

 **Keep the reviews coming because they really help me stay motivated to write. :)**


	31. End of Second Term - His Answer

**Greetings.**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! Thank you!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **memory**

[ ] **\- thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Diamond no Ace.**

* * *

 **End of Second Term - His Answer**

* * *

Nami sighed as she looked out the window. It was snowing again, making the scenery into a winter wonderland.

[At least, it's soft snow.]

"Tsukimukai." A male's voice called out to her. She turned her head, facing Eiichirou.

"Hinata-san."

"..." The two locked eyes, contemplating the other's intention.

"I assume that you have your answer?"

"Yes."

"Then do you completely accept my terms of our possible friendship?"

"It's better than nothing." His eyes flashed momentarily of bitterness and sadness. When she looked at him again, his eyes held nothing but understanding of his position. "Yes, I accept."

"Then it's nice to meet you, friend." Nami held out her hand. He stared at it before holding it himself.

"Nice to meet you too, Tsukimukai." They shook for a brief moment. Nami then let go of his hand and gave him a small smile. His eyes soon softened as he also gave her a smile.

"Tsukimukai-san. Your ride is here." Arisu approached the two as she pointed in a general direction towards the window. As she said, Sebastian stood patiently at the front gates with the car.

"Ah, thanks for the notice, Suibara-san." Nami hurriedly stuffed her items into her bag and slung it over her shoulder. "I'll see you both soon! Maybe during break? Or during the New Year?" When she saw both of them nod, she grinned and waved at them before speed walking out of the room.

After a few minutes of silence, Arisu turned towards Eiichirou. "You like her."

He subtly flinched, not giving any indication that he heard her. However, Arisu caught his reaction to her words. "You always did."

He said nothing.

"I know why you do."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "What are you trying to say...?"

"Do you want to protect her? From _them_?"

Eiichirou locked eyes with Arisu. Before she could recognize the emotions in his eyes, he turned his head. "And what if I do...? Is that a problem, Suibara?"

"No, it is not a problem. As long as you want to protect her, then I will stand by your side as an ally."

"And if I do something that you don't approve of?"

Her eyes darkened before quickly lightening up. "Well, let's just hope that you stay friends with Nami and keep her safe, so that you won't have to find out."

He nodded in agreement. "So why do you call her Nami when she's not around and yet you call her Tsukimukai-san when she is here?"

"Conflict between etiquette and my own wish." Her smiled twisted into one of bitterness. "Must maintain the polite image for my family as you know very well."

"But you're her cousin, aren't you?" He pointed out.

She sighed. "I understand that you are not completely familiar with this type of environment, along with the expectations you are required to meet on a daily basis, but for now, please drop it. I don't feel like talking about it." Arisu straightened out any wrinkles on her skirt. "When the time comes, I will call her Nami, but right now, the time is not right."

"You're right. I don't understand why family members have to be so rigid and stiff with each other. I don't get why public image is so important when you feel opposed to it." Frustration permeated his voice.

Her voice softened. "All I want is for her to be safe."

"I know." He whispered.

"You know that she doesn't feel the same towards you, right?" Arisu locked eyes with Eiichirou. "And she probably won't for a long time or maybe even forever. Can you really accept that?"

He tightened his fists before loosening. "I can and that's why it took me this long to accept her offer." He sighed as he looked up at her with sad acceptance. "I won't expect her to feel the same towards me and I know that I'll be hurt by her continuous rejection, but what can I do?"

Arisu wisely stayed quiet.

"One thing that I learned in my short life so far is that having hope only hurts you when you know that something is unattainable. As the adults tell me all the time, you can't have everything in life." He sat down on top of the desk without care. "As long as I'm by her side and as long as she is alive, then I'll live. I won't be completely happy, but I'll still be alive and that's all that matters."

"...I'm glad that you understand that." She stayed silent for a few minutes before speaking again. "I understand... No, I don't think I can truly understand, but I do know of your _other_ situation. I just wanted to let you know that if you ever need help, you know where to find me."

He stared at her. "Why?"

"Because Nami took you under her wing." Arisu smiled at him with no hesitation in her voice.

Eiichirou briefly chuckled to himself. "I guess I can accept that answer."

"Of course you can." She huffed.

He raised his eyebrow. "You should really show this side of you more often. It's way better than what you show as your public image."

Arisu crossed her arms. "Shut it."

"Shall do." He snorted in amusement.

"Then do we have an agreement in regards to Nami and our position in her life?"

"Yes."

They then shook hands in official agreement with a grin.

* * *

 **Keep the reviews coming because they really help me stay motivated to write. :)**

 **Note: Eiichirou is still a child, meaning that his previous outburst or tantrum at the salon does not mean that he will be like that the entire time. Because I teach children who are in elementary, I have also taken the opportunity to cross-analyze the behavior of those of that age and from my own experience or memories of the past. Eiichirou is a selfish brat and that reasoning is shown through his actions and words. However, because of his background and other unrevealed issues, he's learning to become a better person or is learning to act mature. One must not judge the mask of another person until they know everything about them. While his attitude doesn't make sense right now, it'll be revealed eventually; whether you accept his reason to be selfish or not, that will be a different issue.**

 **As for Miyuki, I don't think his personality is that different from his high school self because he is still all about teasing her and being initiative. While he doesn't outwardly tell Nami that he trusts her, he shows it through his actions, such as drying her hair. While I don't really talk about the timeline that much, they knew each other for about four months by now and since they meet weekly, they at least hung out with each other for around twenty days. For kids, time goes by really slowly, so it should feel more like years, rather than months. Also, he's not a negative or a dark person by nature, compared to Nami. Even though he experienced bullying as a child and was all alone at home since his father was so busy with work, he always focused on baseball and had a goal in life, meaning that he becomes positively realistic (while Nami is pessimistically idealistic). That's why he's not a depressed person.**

 **In regards to Eiichirou and Arisu's super mature or deep conversations, I think it is quite normal. They are almost done with elementary school. Not to mention, they grew up under different circumstances - compared to the normal people. They grew up under high expectations, are forced to maintain the family image and etiquette, must figure out who their allies and enemies are, need to find out the hierarchy of the rich society, and continue to deal with possible abuse or live with high pressure from every side of their life. In other words, their background and issues that they each need to deal with forced them to grow up or are forcing them to see things that they wish they never knew about until they were older. Sometimes, their reactions to certain situations are childish, but that can't be helped since they are still children and their brains are not fully developed.**

 **If there is something that you are still confused about or need clarification on, please PM me. I'll be sure to respond! :D**


	32. Christmas Nightmare

**Greetings.**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! Thank you!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **memory**

[ ] **\- thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Diamond no Ace.**

* * *

 **Christmas Nightmare**

* * *

Nami sat in front of the fireplace, gazing at the crackling fire, as she pulled the blanket over her. Soon, Kazuya will arrive and then the party will begin. She wondered briefly if he would like the present she got for him. Soon the warmth that enveloped her nudged her into heavy sleepiness. From behind her, Himon, Sebastian, and Maria were quietly preparing the party themselves after forcing her to rest in front of the fireplace.

[Kazuya...]

Her head leaned against the sofa as she finally fell into a deep sleep.

" _Nami, it's Christmas._ " Fourteen year old Kazuya walked over to the table with a small roll cake.

" _I'm surprised you bought this, considering that we both don't like anything sweet._ " Nami teased him.

He grinned. " _Isn't it a part of the celebration? Plus, you like fruits._ " He pointed out the various fruits stuffed in the cake.

" _I guess that's pretty acceptable. But am I going to be the only one to eat it?_ " She stared at the cake incredulously.

Kazuya shrugged. " _Have a slice a day?_ "

" _Are you trying to make me fat?_ " She sighed as she reluctantly stabbed the edge of the cake with her fork and ate it. Humming to herself, she chewed on it thoughtfully before swallowing. " _It's not as sweet as I thought it would be. It's actually pretty good._ " She then took another bite.

" _So what did you go buy?_ " He watched her eat the cake slowly.

Pausing, she then smirked. " _Who said that I bought anything?_ " His eye twitched. Abruptly, she ran to the kitchen and came back with two containers. " _I'm kidding, obviously. Here's the fried chicken! We can't celebrate Christmas without the fried chicken. That would be horrible. I did leave some in the refrigerator for your dad though, so that he can eat it during his free time._ " Setting it down on the table, she also took out a big bottle of soda.

Pouring the drink in each of their cups, Kazuya raised his cup. " _Cheers?_ "

" _Cheers!_ " She laughed as they took a sip before indulging in the food. When she reached out for a chicken leg, the table was suddenly cleared. Confused, she was about to ask Kazuya when he stood tall with an unreadable expression. Fear and apprehension took a hold of her tightly. " _Kazuya...?_ "

" _I'm sorry._ " He mouthed those words before falling on top of the table like a broken doll. Dull emptiness pooled in his eyes. All signs of life faded away.

" _N-no._ " Nami shook her head, shaking as she touched his hair lightly. She finally flinched when something warm and sticky dripped on her skin. Her mouth turned dry. It was red. It was _blood_. It was _his blood_. " _NO!_ " She watched in horror as Kazuya morphed into his twenty two year old self; the only problem was that he was still dead.

" _It's all your fault._ " A familiar male voice called out in a sneering tone.

She could not breathe.

" _This is what happens to those who try to take what's mine from me._ " Uncle Yowa towered over her with a golf club in his hand. " _If you have anyone to blame, blame yourself! After all - YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED BACK THEN AND YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED DEAD! NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO HAVE A SECOND CHANCE, ESPECIALLY NOT YOU!_ "

" _SHUT UP! SHUT UP! YOU KILLED MY PARENTS! YOU TRIED TO TAKE EVERYTHING FROM ME! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE IN JAIL!_ "

" _Well, child. You should know by now that jail cannot hold me. It was quite easy to escape from that hellhole. Your aunt was quite willing to sacrifice herself for me._ " He sneered.

" _LIAR! Aunt is a self-preserving person. She would never sacrifice herself for the likes of you._ " She took a step back from the man after she stood up.

He took one step forward. She took another step back.

The sound of the golf club sliding against the wooden floor pained her physically. Her heart constricted and then thudded violently against her ribcage. Her lungs were suddenly unable to breathe properly. Hyperaware of her surroundings, she warily watched her uncle.

Before she could make a move, however, her body suddenly froze. No matter how much her mind screamed at her to escape - to flee from this madman, she stood there paralyzed as if someone had injected poison in her.

Uncle Yowa snarled as he abruptly grabbed her hair, dragging her down to the floor. She tried to scream, but nothing came out. Tears soon sprouted from her eyes, streaming down her cheeks messily. Without warning, he kicked her stomach as her head slammed into the wall harshly. Choking on her spit, she coughed roughly while helplessly watching her uncle drag his golf club towards Kazuya.

" _Stay... away... from him..._ " She struggled to move.

" _Foolish girl. Watch as I destroy the body of your most precious person._ "

She choked back her sob. " _Please... Please stop. Don't desecrate his body. Just kill me. If I die, you'll leave him alone, won't you? SO PLEASE!_ " This time, she could not stop herself from crying loudly. " _Please... I beg of you. Leave his body alone... I'll do anything..._ " She pushed herself and dragged her body across the floor to reach the man.

" _Too late!_ " Uncle Yowa raised the gold club in the air - ready to bash his victim's body repeatedly until it could no longer be recognized.

" _NO!_ " She quickly flung herself over Kazuya as if to protect him - even if he was technically dead. Shutting her eyes, she clenched her teeth and waited for the inevitable pain.

[... _Kazuya!_ ]

Nami unexpectedly felt someone shake her. The very motion made her grip the hand of the person who dared to touch her. She soon gazed into soft brown eyes that held a hint of concern, surprise, and curiosity. Breathing heavily, she could not look away or move from her spot. The crackling fire distracted her momentarily before she reverted her gaze back to the male in front of her.

"...Kazuya...?" Her voice cracked.

He stared at her for a moment and then nodded. "I was going to let you sleep a little longer, but you kept thrashing and crying in your sleep, so I woke you."

"Did... Did Himon...?" She whispered.

"No. He didn't see. Sebastian and Maria are in the kitchen with him. They were going to let me wake you." He paused before continuing. "I won't tell him. Don't worry."

Her shoulders relaxed at his words. "Thank you, Kazuya."

He stared at her in silence again as if she had said something strange.

Although she felt utterly exhausted, she still managed to ask him. "Is something wrong...?"

His eyes snapped into focus. "You called me Kazuya, instead of Miyuki-kun."

Kazuya's words did not fully process in her mind until a few minutes later. "Oh. I didn't realize... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you that, Miyuki-kun."

He shook his head before grinning. "You can call me Kazuya."

"...Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Then... I guess I'll take that offer of yours... Kazuya." She smiled at him softly and continued to carefully hold his hand with her own as he began wiping her teary eyes and wet cheeks with his sleeve.

* * *

 **Keep the reviews coming because they really help me stay motivated to write. :)**


	33. First Christmas Party

**Greetings.**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! Thank you!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **memory**

[ ] **\- thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Diamond no Ace.**

* * *

 **First Christmas Party**

* * *

"Here's your Christmas present, Kazuya." Nami smiled brightly at him as she handed him a gift bag.

"Can I open it right now?" He held the present in his hands.

"Of course, it's yours now." At her words, he took out the colored tissue paper and pulled out a nice white cap, along with a black colored sports wrap headband. "I thought that they would be useful for you when the days become sunny and hot again…" She shyly explained, watching his eyes shine with appreciation.

"Thanks." He placed them back into the bag carefully and stuffed the tissue paper as well. "I also have a present for you. It's not much, but I hope you like it." He took out a tiny gift bag.

"Thank you." She looked at him for permission to open. When he nodded, she happily took out the present from the bag. "Wow, this is a really pretty hair tie…" She gazed at it in awe. It was bobble hair tie with a dark green bow and a pearly white bell. "I'll use this well. My hair has been getting too long these days." She tugged at the ends of her hair.

"I want my present too!" Himon jumped into their conversation.

"I have yours right here." Nami pulled out a gift wrapped box. "You can open it."

He ripped it open aggressively as if he could not wait any longer. His eyes immediately brightened as he praised it. "Wow~! It's a baseball mitt! A mitt! I can be like Kazuya-nii now!" However, his face fell. "But… But I don't have a baseball…"

Kazuya placed a smaller box in the seven year old's hand. "Open it. It's a present from me."

Himon's face brightened once more. After tearing it apart, a beautifully new baseball appeared from the box. "A baseball! Kazuya-nii gave me a baseball, Nami-nee!"

"He did. Now you truly can be like Kazuya." She laughed as she ruffled his hair.

"This is best Christmas ever!" He ignored the two immediately when he touched and stared at the two presents as if they were treasures.

"Himon, we're going to bake apple pie together. Do you want to join?" Nami stood up with Kazuya. She quickly used the new hair tie to keep her hair from going all over the place.

"No… It's okay. I'm going to stay here with my baseball." He lifted the ball in the air.

She stifled her laughter. "Of course." They then walked into the kitchen.

"Nami-sama, the dough is all ready to be used."

"Thank you, Maria." The two gathered at the table as they worked on the apples together in comforting silence. After a couple of minutes, Nami stretched out her arms. "I'm done with my batch. What about you?"

"This is my last one." Kazuya muttered before finishing the last apple. Nami stood up and grabbed the tray that had the dough laid out on it.

"Kazuya, can you grab the spices for me?" She motioned to the cabinet.

"Already on it." He brought a couple of bottles to the table. They speedily proceeded to mix the apples with the spices. "I'll get the egg wash prepared." He walked off to the refrigerator.

"Then I'll lay out the apples and then cover it with the dough." She did just that with effort. "I'm done."

"Here's the egg wash." He brought a small bowl with a brush. Nami carefully brushed the top with the egg wash before standing aside to look at their almost complete masterpiece. "Should we put it in the oven now?"

"The oven should be done preheating by now." She checked. "Yeah, let's put it in." Once she opened it, Kazuya slipped the tray into the oven. "All we have to do is wait for the timer to stop and then let it cool before eating."

"I'm not fond of sweets, but it does smell nice." Kazuya sniffed the air.

"Although we're both not fond of sweets, do you want some hot cocoa to get into the holiday mood?" She pulled out three mugs.

He smirked. "Why not?" He took out the milk and heated it up as she prepared the rest of the ingredients. In a separate bowl, she mixed honey, a pinch of sea salt, raw cacao powder, vanilla extract, and some cinnamon.

"Is it ready, Kazuya?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'll stir it in." She used a big spoon to scoop up all of the paste and then used chopsticks to help dissolve it in the hot milk as if she was making miso soup.

"Nami-nee! Is it done?" Himon popped into the kitchen with a huge smile on his face.

"Yes. Can you hand me the mug, Kazuya?" He wordlessly held it before placing it near her. "I'm going to pour it now." She used a ladle to carefully put the hot cocoa in each mug. "There. Now we can enjoy some hot cocoa." Himon cheered as he grabbed his cup. "It's still really hot, so wait for it to cool, okay?" She noted to Himon, who nodded in response. They walked over to the kotatsu and sat down together.

"Why don't we complete the puzzle while drinking this?" Kazuya motioned to the box that was filled with a large puzzle.

"Sounds good to me." She stood up and grabbed the box, bringing it over to the table of the kotatsu. "Let's see if we can get it done before Maria and Sebastian bring over the fried chicken and sparkling apple cider."

"Is that a challenge I hear?" Kazuya grinned.

"Why yes it is. Do you think you can do it?" She teased.

"Of course I can." Together, they struggled to complete the puzzle while Himon watched over the two with a content smile on his face.

After a few hours, Nami and Kazuya leaned against each other in exhaustion. "We finally finished…"

"Nami-sama. Kazuya-sama. Himon-sama. It's time to eat dinner." Sebastian and Maria brought in boxes of freshly fried chicken, along with a cold bottle of sparking apple cider.

"Smells so good!" Himon opened one box for himself as he devoured one leg.

Nami grabbed another box and placed it in between Kazuya and herself. He pried it open and pulled out a leg. "Here, eat it." He handed the leg to Nami.

"Are you sure? It's the best part of the chicken."

"There's always more." His eyes softened.

"Okay. Thank you." She nibbled on the soft meat. Once she saw Kazuya finish his piece of meat, she handed him a chicken leg. "This is yours." He wordlessly took it and smiled. She also smiled before returning to her chicken.

Maria and Sebastian also took their seats and devoured their chicken after pouring everyone a glass of sparking apple cider.

After everyone ate the chicken and drank the entire bottle of cider, Maria and Sebastian began cleaning up the mess while Himon, Nami, and Kazuya washed their hands.

"Nami-nee. I'm sleepy." He rubbed his eyes.

"You can take a nap after you brush your teeth." She handed him his toothbrush as she also began brushing her tooth. Kazuya soon helped Himon brush his teeth, since he was too sleepy, before brushing his own. Once Himon was ready for a good nap, she led him to his bedroom and tucked him in bed. As the seven year old fell into a deep sleep, she quietly left the room.

"Is he asleep?" Kazuya asked. She nodded to him in response.

"Since Maria and Sebastian are cleaning downstairs, let's head to my room." She suggested.

"Fine by me." He casually headed to her room and opened the door. "I was expecting a messy room."

"Hey, I'm not that bad... My room is more along the lines of being almost empty and simple." She pouted slightly before reverting back to her neutral expression.

He smirked. "Or you could have been-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Miyuki Kazuya." She covered his mouth with her hand as he took a step back and into her room. "Or else you will surely regret it."

He pulled her hand down. "Really? I'll regret it?"

"I'll…" She contemplated for a minute.

"Yes?"

"I'll tickle you!" She tried to look menacing to him before laughing out loud. They then jumped on the bed as they struggled with each other. "Are you ticklish, Kazuya?"

"I think not." He huffed when he managed to get a hold of her. "Now, you can't do anything to me." She stuck her tongue out to him childishly. "Never thought that I would see that from you." He lifted his eyebrow.

"Well there is a time for everything." She chuckled under her breath. He soon laid down next to her on top of the bed. "Want to take a nap?" She then suggested.

"Already on it." He whispered to her sleepily.

She scooted closer to him and grabbed his arm while leaning her forehead against him. "Night, Kazuya."

"Night, Nami." He used his other arm to pull her closer to him as he closed his eyes in a relaxed manner.

* * *

 **Keep the reviews coming because they really help me stay motivated to write. :)**


	34. A New Year – A New Beginning

**Hey everyone!**

 **Sorry for the extremely late update. I'm starting to get a hold of my life, but ever since I graduated from college, nothing has been set or secure, so I had a hard time trying to get myself back into the writing mood. But now, it should get a little better. Maybe. Hopefully. I did complete a few of my stories recently, so perhaps I can get back my writing muse again. Perhaps…**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! Thank you!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **memory**

[ ] **\- thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Diamond no Ace.**

* * *

 **A New Year – A New Beginning**

* * *

" _Akemashite omedetou gozaimasu_ , Hinata-san. Suibara-san." Nami gave them an appropriate bow as she straightened the hems of her kimono sleeves. It was finally the New Year and they stood in front of a big shrine quietly.

"Let's go pray for the New Year, Tsukimukai-san." Arisu beautifully smiled, holding Nami's hand affectionately. "Hinata-san, join us."

" _Aa_ …" Eiichirou awkwardly grinned and walked beside the two. Once they arrived at the praying area, they tossed their coins before clapping twice. Nami closed her eyes and savored the brief moment of her prayer.

[Help me protect my loved ones and keep them safe.]

Immediately, she opened her eyes and gazed at the large bell that they rung a moment ago.

"Suibara- _ojousama_." An older man approached them; his dark outfit was sleek and neat. His grey hair was slicked back and he wore white gloves. The clean cut of his grey beard gave a sophisticated air to the man. "It is time for us to go."

"Of course. I will be right there." She politely put her hands together and nodded in understanding to the older man. "If you will excuse me."

"Of course." He bowed to her before taking a few steps away from them.

"I will be leaving now. Perhaps we shall see each other again when school starts." Once Nami and Eiichirou gave their agreements, she curtsied and joined her butler to the car.

"Well, I gotta go too. I'll see you later, yeah?" Eiichirou faced Nami with a questioning look.

"Sounds good. See you!" The casual atmosphere in the shrine made her comfortably smile at the young boy. He nodded and then dashed out of the shrine in the direction of his place.

Before she could move, she heard a familiar voice call out her name. She turned around and grinned. "Kazuya, _akemashite omedetou gozaimasu_." In her proper form, she bowed impeccably as though she turned into the true lady of the house. From her expression to the air around her, she showed no sign of mistakes.

" _Aa. Akemashite omedetou_." Kazuya casually approached her as if her etiquette was completely normal.

"This is…?" A new older male's voice joined in their greetings to each other. However, to Nami, his voice sounded very familiar. When she glanced up, Kazuya's father stood stiffly next to his son. Whether he was unsure about what to make of the girl in front of him, he watched her with a questioning gaze.

"She's the person I meet with once a week." Kazuya explained in a simple curt manner.

"With that Sebastian person…?" He inquired.

Kazuya paused before nodding. "Yes."

"I see." His father's eyes softened a little.

Feeling relieved, Kazuya finally introduced his father to her. "Nami, this is my father."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kazuya _no otousan_." She gave a short but respectful bow, smiling pleasantly at the older man. She thought that she would feel a lot of emotions towards his father since it would be the first time seeing him in this life, but strangely, she did not feel much towards him. Perhaps, it was because they rarely interacted in her previous life. Nevertheless, she was still happy to see him again. Somehow, she felt that his gaze was warm, despite his stiff expression.

"Well, we should be leaving now." He motioned to Kazuya.

"Of course. I hope you enjoy the rest of your New Year." She bowed to them once again before swiftly grabbing Kazuya's sleeve and whispering in his ear softly. "I'll see you later?"

His hand ran through locks of her hair gently when he pulled her towards him to also whisper in her ear. "Yes."

Just as quickly, they parted and eventually they both left in opposite directions with their respective family. The snow covered up their tracks as though bringing about a new beginning.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 _Akemashite omedetou gozaimasu –_ Happy New Year

 _Ojousama_ – Lady (or Daughter of a High-Class Family)

 _Aa –_ Yeah

Kazuya _no otousan_ – Kazuya's Father

 **Keep the reviews coming because they really help me stay motivated to write. :)**


	35. Secret Adventure – Part 1

**So… I won't give much excuses. Okay, I do have plenty of excuses. I think I had around 8-9 colds that I caught throughout last year. And then my job was so exhausting… I'm almost done with my teaching contract, so I need to get ready to go back to America by March 2. Anyways, it's taking me a long time to update because of life stuff, such as job search and whatnot. That's pretty much why I am so out of it when it comes to updating my stories…. Haha… I know that once I get my life together, I'll update a lot more. Sigh. I wonder when that'll be. Being an adult sucks.**

 **I** **f my MC acts like a Mary Sue in any way or if there are any mistakes (grammar, story plot holes, etc.), TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! Thank you!**

"" **\- speech**

 _italics_ **-** **memory**

[ ] **\- thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Diamond no Ace.**

* * *

 **Secret Adventure – Part 1**

* * *

"We're finally starting the third term." Nami sighed as she stared at the board that showed which class she would be in.

"At least, we're in the same class together." Eiichirou pointed out. Arisu murmured an agreement.

Nami gave a short sophisticated laugh. "That's true."

"On that note, would you both like to visit my house today or tomorrow?" Arisu's smile never wavered.

"Eh? Really? Would your parents be okay with that?" Nami walked towards the classroom with them.

"I mean I guess I could visit today as long as it's a secret from my family…" Eiichirou whispered to the two, feeling a bit excited about visiting a friend's house.

"Good. I'll help you keep it a secret from your family. Leave it to me, Hinata-san." Arisu's words reassured the young boy.

"In that case, I'm in. What about you, Tsukimukai?" Eiichirou faced Nami.

"I'm free. Thankfully." She remembered the full schedule she had with her tutors, starting tomorrow. "Tomorrow is going to be the usual full schedule. Again." She held in her groan.

"Then today would be the best day. Since we have time right now, let's contact our parents or guardians with our excuses or whatever we need to tell them." Arisu giggled as though they were going to go on a secret adventure together after school.

"Well, this is going to be something new." Nami took out her phone.

Eiichirou also took out his own. "And exciting?"

"Yes, that too." She nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who story alerted, favorited, and reviewed my story: vaittiare01, KotoriZ, and Kanzaki Mizuki.**

 **Kanzaki Mizuki: Thank you for the review! It actually reminded me to update the story, so seriously, thank you so much for reviewing. I really appreciate it! I'm very happy that you're still following and reading this story. Once again, thank you for the love and support you are giving to the story.**

 **I strangely have a soft spot for Eiichirou. What about you guys? And I know that this chapter was really short, so I apologize about that. I really hope that the next chapter won't be as short, but I can't give any promises to you guys. Anyways, please keep the reviews coming because they really help me stay motivated to write and they remind me which fanfics I need to update. :)**


End file.
